Untitled thing from House, MD
by Wonderful Bitch
Summary: It was huddy but now its just a thing. I don't know what. Cuddy Smut. Update as I go.
1. Cuddys POV Chapter 1

I look up and frown as House walks into my office. "What do you want now?"

He looks at me smirking and sits in front of my desk. "Well I'd never pass up an opportunity to look down your shirt, but I need a brain biopsy."

I roll my eyes. "You need a physiatrist, not a brain biopsy." I cross my arms over my chest frowning at him.

"Ha-ha." He stands up and sits on my desk.

I glare at him but stand my ground. "Get off my desk House!"

He laughs. "Why am I making you uncomfortable?"

I sigh and stand up. "No. But you are putting your ass on some of my paperwork!" I glare at you. "Move. And why do you need the brain biopsy?"

He doesn't move smirking and says, "Whatever's wrong with the patient is neurologically wrong. So I need to see their brain."

I look at him like he grew a head. "There are other ways to figure it out House."

"But Mom! They aren't as cool!" He says sarcastically.

I sigh. "I'm younger than you. Stop calling me Mom!"

"You're 45. I'm 44. And stop acting like my Mom and I'll stop calling you Mom."

"No I… Never mind." I say quickly and glare at you.

"No, what were you going to say?" He says looking at me intrigued.

I frown at you. "You can't do the brain biopsy."

"No that's not what you were going to say. And keep it up and I'll just keep bothering you until you do tell me what you were going to say."

I sigh. "House go away." I sit back in my seat trying to work around him and frown. "Move! You're in my way!"

"I'll move when you tell me what you were going to say." He says crossing his arms over his chest like a three year old.

I frown and look at you. "Move or I'll make you move!"

"And how are you going to do that?" He says challengingly.

"I'll pull your hair."

He laughs. "Do your worst."

I pull his hair and jump when he grabs my breast. "HOUSE! What the FUCK do you think you're doing?!" I back up slapping his hand off of me.

He smirks as he says triumphantly. "Killing two birds with one stone. Not only did I get you to let go off me but I touched your breast too."

I open my mouth to respond but can't so I just glare at him instead.

"Left you speechless? You should see me when I'm trying." He says cockily.

I glower at him. "You're an asshole! Don't touch me! That's sexual abuse."

"Oh well." He says enjoying himself. "You saying you never want me to touch you again?" He says looking at me.

"I never want you to touch me again." I say glaring at him.

"Really? Ever? Not even if we were dating?"

"Are you asking me out? Because now is not the time or place."

"No I'm just making a point. You like me!" He says smirking at me.

I roll my eyes. "I'm not the one who can't keep my hands off of you. And I don't want you to touch me unless I give you permission before hand. Which will never happen." I frown at him. "Now move!"

"I do believe you were pulling my hair. And I'm not moving." He says in a 'I'm always right' tone of voice.

I frown and use a warning voice. "Gregory Hugh House get off of my desk!"

"Lisa What's-Your-Middle-Name Cuddy, No!" He says mockingly.

I roll my eyes. "Marie. My middle name is Marie." I frown at myself. "Why would I tell you that? Get off my desk House!"

"Marie? That's a nice middle name."

"Thank you." I say surprised. "Now get off my desk. I need to get work done."

"But you still haven't told me what you were going to say."

I sigh. "If I do will you get off my desk and let me get work done?"

"I'll get off your desk if you tell me what you were going to say."

"I'm 42. Even if I was 45 I'd still be the youngest dean of medicine ever. But 27 is really young to become a dean and I thought maybe I'd have more respect if I seemed older, like 30. Well, not from you, but from others." I frown. "Now get off my desk."

He hops off my desk smiling. "So you're really younger than me?"

"Well why else would I be an undergrad when you were a grad?"

He shrugs. "Well I'm smarter than you."

I glare at him. "You're an ass."

"A smart ass." He says smirking.

I roll my eyes trying not to smile. "Yeah a smart-ass."

He frowns "Not what I meant!"

"But it is accurate. Now go away I need to work."

"Well I need a brain biopsy."

"No."

"But Mom!"

I scowl at him. "Don't call me Mom."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not a Mom!" I backtrack. "I mean your Mom."  
"You are a Mom though?"

"No… But I wouldn't want you to call me mom if I was either."

"Do you want to be a Mom?"

"What? Why?" I say frowning at you.

"Just making conversation."

"I don't think that it's your business. Go do your job."

"So yes. Why don't you want me to know that then?"

I roll my eyes. "Go do your job."

"I would but you won't let me and this is more interesting. Why wouldn't you want me to know if you want a kid or not?"

I frown at you. "Why would you want to know? If I wanted a baby with you then it'd be your business but any other way it's not."

"Do you want to have my baby?"

I look shocked. "What? No. Why would you ask?"

He smirks. "To see your reaction."

I frown. "You're an ass! What would you have done if I said yes?!"

He shrugs. "I'd probably had said something to make you hate me so that you wouldn't want my baby anymore." When I glare at him he smiles. "I see that that did the trick."

"I didn't want your baby." I look at you. "Ever wonder why you had to pay people to sleep with you?"

He fake cries. "Ow!"

I smirk. "Yeah ok. Go do your job."

"Why didn't you want me to know you want a baby?"

I sigh. "Go do your job House."

He rolls his eyes. "Just tell me. I'll get it out of you eventually anyways."

I frown. "Yeah, right. Because you always do."

"Name one time I didn't."

"The time you tried to get me to let you cheat off me in college." I add in in quotes. "The teacher's got it in for you, and you had to know if you'd do as well as me."

"All of that was true, and I did cheat off you."

"WHAT?!" I glare at you.

"I was wrong, we got the same grade."

"You idiot! I don't care what you got! You CHEATED off me!"

"And? It was years ago."

I frown. "Idiot. Go do your job."

"You didn't think I was an idiot in college."

I get a lot more angry. "Don't fucking go there House!" I say warningly.

He smiles. "Why not? Didn't you enjoy yourself?"

I frown. "Don't go there. I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't."

"But why? Did you regret that night?" He says sounding a little hurt by the idea.

"House go do your job."

"Why don't you want to talk about it? I really want to know!" He looks upset.

I frown at him. "I don't want to talk about my sexual encounters with you or anyone else, especially during work!"

He looks at me. "So you never talk about your sex life? Like ever?" He seems shocked.

I roll my eyes. "Not during work! And I only ever talk to one person about it and it's not you. So go do your job House!"

"Who is it? Who gets to know all they would ever want to know about your sex life?"  
I frown at you. "No one you know."

"Then give me a name."

"Voldemort."

He gasps sarcastically. "Not he-who-must-not-be-named!"

I try not to laugh and fail. "Nope, she-who-must-not-be-named. Now go do your goddamned job!"

He looks at me in mock shock. "Voldemort is a girl!"  
"Yes. Why else would she always be wearing a black dress?"

"Touche."

I laugh again. "House."

He smiles. "Yeah?"

I sit down. "Go do your job!"

"But Mom!"

"I told you not to call me that!" I frown at him.

"Want to know why I think you don't want me to call you Mom?" He says, probably to annoy me.

"No. I want you to go do your job. You know? That thing I pay you to do?"

He ignores me completely. "I think it turns you on."

My head snaps up. "Excuse me?"

He laughs. "So does it?"

"No! Why would you even think that?" He opens his mouth to answer and I cut him off. "Don't answer that!"

He ignores me once again. "Because I can see your tits."

"That's vulgar." I look down to make sure you can't then glare at him crossing my arms over my chest. "Perv."

House just laughs. "You had to look though. Which means you are at least a little turned on."

"Or I'm cold." I frown at him. "Go do your job without referencing my body parts again. Got it?"

"But you have very nice body parts."

I roll my eyes at him. "Go. No comments."

"So no touching or commenting?!"

"No touching without my permission or commenting at an inappropriate time or place or in an inappropriate way." I respond with my hands on my hips.

I frown as he perked up. "So I can still comment as long as I do it at an appropriate time?"

I roll my eyes. "Go to work. You're wasting my time."

"Will you go out with me if I do?"

I blink in shock. "What? Why?"

He frowns. "Never mind."

"You want to go out on a date with me?" I try not to show any emotions but he can tell I'm hopeful.

He looks down embarrassed. "Yes, I do. Very badly."

"When?" I smile.

"Tonight?" He looks at me hopefully. I look panicked for a second and he looks confused. "What's wrong?"

I blush. "I was thinking about what I have to wear." I sound embarrassed by this. "See you tonight. But I don't want to see you before that. When?"

He laughs a little bit. "You could show up in nothing and still look good." He pauses for a moment looking down your body quickly. "Actually please do show up in nothing."

I roll my eyes. "I'm going to take that as a complement so thank you. And what time?"

"I don't know. 7?"

"That's not enough time to get ready! 8?"

He laughs again. "You take forever to get ready."

"I do not! I get home at 7! That gives me enough time to park before I go to… where are we going?"

He wiggles his eyebrows. "It's a surprize."

I sigh. "You're ridiculous."

"Well ridiculous just got a date with Dr. Hottie so I'm ok with that." He says smiling.

I laugh smiling. "Thank you. Now go to work."

"But Mom!"

I sigh. "Go to work. Or else I won't even entertain the thought of sleeping with you."

He shakes his head. "Sex as a bribe…"  
"Damn good bribe. Now go to work."

"Fine." He walks out to find somewhere to pretend to work.

* * *

Reviews are great!


	2. Houses POV Chapter 2

I go to pick her up at 8 like we agreed and she's in a robe. "What are you wearing? I know I said anything but…"

She rolls her eyes and hits me lightly. "You didn't tell me where we were going so I don't know how to dress. I picked out a few for different styles so come tell me which one to wear." She grabbed my hand and pulled me into her bedroom where the dresses are on the bed.

I look around her room. "Nice room."

She rolls her eyes at me seemingly more self conscious. "Yeah, yeah. Get all of the 'I'm in her bedroom jokes' out now. Then tell me which dress to wear."

"Well I'm in your bedroom. I can think of something I'd rather do than tell you what dress to put on."

She blushes. "I don't sleep with a man on the first date."

"Since when?"

She glares at me. "Since you!"

"What?" I look at her confused.

She looks down. "Just tell me which dress to wear House."

I frown at her. "Cuddy just tell me."

She looks at me still hurt and says softly, "You never called me. I thought we meant something to each other back then. And then you never called me." She's close to crying.

I hug her, not sure if she wants me to or not. "I'm sorry Cuddy."

She leans into me for a moment then feels herself do it and pulls away and looks at me. "Why did you never call me?"

"Because I'm an idiot. I was caught when I cheated on your test and kicked out of school. I figured you knew and never wanted to see me again." I look at her. "I really did like you, even back then."

She smiles. "What dress?"

I laugh and look at them and point at one of them. "I like that one."

"Does it fit where we are going? And can you tell me where we're going now? Please?"

"A strip club."

"You're kidding right?" She frowns at me.

I smile. "Of course I am. I was kicked out of the strip club. Did you know you can't touch the women?"

She rolls her eyes at me smirking. "Perv."

"Perv in your bedroom." I smile back at her.

She laughs. "In the bedroom but good luck getting into the bed with me. Where are we going?"

I sit on the bed and pull her down next to me. "We're on the bed together."

She blushes. "Shut up. Not what I meant and you know it. And if you touch me I swear to god I'll kill you."

I laugh and hold her hand. "Is that ok?"

She nods smiling. "Where are we going!"

"Olive Garden."

She turns to the dresses and picks one and scoffs at the one I picked. "That one is way too dressy for Olive Garden!"

I roll my eyes rubbing my thumb across her palm. "Want to go now or wait?"

"I need to get dressed." I make no effort to move and she rolls her eyes. "You have to leave."

"I've seen you naked before."

"Not in the past 10 years." She rolls her eyes.

"You still look hot I bet."

"Keep bettin. I'm not stripping in front of you. Get out. I'll be ready soon. Like 10 15 minutes."

"I can stay here."

"House!"

I laugh. "Why not? I've seen you naked before."

She sighs. "I'm sure I look different than I did back then. Just let me change in peace."

"So you don't want me to see what looks the same and what looks different?" I try not to laugh.

She hits me half heartedly. "Get out House!"

I don't move. "What's different that you don't want me to see? I'm sure you're still beautiful."

"Well thank you. Now leave."

"What don't you want me to see?"

"Nothing. I'm not ashamed of my body but I'm not being used as a sex thing either. Some other time. Let me get dressed."

I look at her smiling. "Fine." I get up and leave waiting outside the door. "Be quick."

She gets ready quickly and then joins me looking stunning. "Thank you for letting me change in peace." She holds my hand.

I smile as she does and look at her. "You look positively fuckable."

She frowns at me. "Uh… Excuse me?"

"I'm not taking it back." She pulls her hand away from me and glares at me. After a minute she looks down at what she's wearing and goes back to her room to put on something less revealing obviously hurt. "Cuddy…"

She opens the door wearing her robe again. "Go home House."

I frown. "You didn't have to change you know."

"Yeah, well you didn't have to be rude. I don't want to go out anymore. Just go home."

"You looked stunning."

"Well you should have said that BEFORE you said I looked what was it again? Fuckable." She says glaring at me.

"I'm sorry Cuddy."

She sighs. "Go home House. I'll see you at work tomorrow." She closes the door on me and locks it. I pretend to walk away and hear her crying softly when she thinks I've left. I frown to myself and sit down, before I fall from the pain in my leg and take a few vicodin and pass out.

* * *

Review please!


	3. Cuddys POV Chapter 3

I go to leave my bedroom freshly showered and ready for work and jump when I see House. "God House! Why are you here?!"

He wakes up with a start and stares up at me. "What? My back hurts." He takes the vicodin and has a handful of pills, then he looks at me remembering last night. "You cried."

I stiffen. "What? No. You were high."

"I'm usually high. But I know you cried."

"No I didn't House. Speaking of which why are you in mine?!"

"My leg hurt so I sat down for a minute and passed out."

"Get out of my house. I have to go to work and I'm not having you snoop around my house while I do it." I have my hands on my hips and I'm obviously furious he stayed the night.

"I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I didn't cry. You were high."

"I don't believe you."

"Then don't believe me. But I didn't cry. And you are going home now!"

"Help me up?"

"You got your ass down there you can get it up."

"Well I can get IT up if you just get a little closer." He says smirking.

"Go to hell."

"I arrived last night."

I open my mouth then close it again hurt and walk away.

"I thought you didn't want me in your house alone."

"I don't care anymore." I make myself breakfast and put it down.

"I said I was sorry."

"Yeah, for something you didn't do!"

"Why are you so adamant about that? I know you did."

"Why are you so adamant about that? I know I didn't" I say frowning at him. "Get out. Go home House."

"That smells good."

I roll my eyes. "I know. I made it. Go home." I frown at him.

"I'm sorry I insulted you. It was wrong of me."

"Thank you. Now go home."

He frowns. "Can we try this again sometime?"

"Maybe. When did you have in mind?"

"Friday at 8?"

"I have plans."

"Doing what?" He asks curiously.

"Nothing. I'm just busy Friday."

"Come on Cuddy. Just tell me."

"No. What about thursday at 8?"

"Ok. What are you doing friday?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Maybe." I start to eat. "Now go home. See you thursday. And behave."

"Can I please have some?"

"No. Go home."

"Why not?"

"Because I only made enough for me. Now go home. You need to change." I frown at him.

"Fine. But I want some next time I stay over."

"And I want to _know_ you're sleeping over next time you stay overnight."

"I don't plan on sleeping next time I stay over."

I roll my eyes at him and point at the door with my fork. "Goodbye House." I eat more food.

He limps over to me and smiles. "Just a bite."

"No. Go home!"

He goes to kiss me and I lean back to avoid it falling off the chair. "Ow! Go home House!" I frown at him from the floor not even trying to get up.

He looks worried. "Are you ok?" He helps me up.

"I'm fine. Go home House."

"Do you not want me to kiss you that bad?"

I frown. "I had no plans of falling off my stool House. And no I don't want you to kiss me right now."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm still mad that you stayed the night! Go home."

"I didn't mean too."

"But you did. Go home now."

"Are you sure you aren't more mad that I heard you crying? Because I know you waited until you thought I left."

I frown. "I didn't cry."

"But you did."

I sigh. "House go home."

"Admit you cried."

"Fine. I'm mad you tricked me into think you were gone. I'm mad you heard me cry. Happy?" I'm glaring at him.

He backs up and walks out without another word and I go back to eating my breakfast.

* * *

Reviews help me to write better


	4. Houses POVChapter 4

I go talk with Wilson. "Hey what's with Cuddy?"

"What do you mean?" He looks up half paying attention.

"She's doing something Friday. She won't tell me what."

"Why do you know she's doing something Friday?"

I frown at him. "That's not the point!"

"But it could be."

"It's not. You know what she's doing on Friday?"

"No."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not." He says clearly lying.

"She told you. What did she say?"

"Not telling you."

"Why not?"

"She asked me not to." He frowns at me. "Why do you care?"

"I don't. I'm just curious because she wouldn't tell me."

"It has nothing to do with you. Promise."

"I don't care. Just tell me what it's about." I look at him.

He sighs. "She's going to a fertility clinic. Why do you care again?"

"Because I'm a curious son-of-a-bitch." I get up to leave.

"Don't let her know you know."

"Why not?" I frown at him. "Afraid she'll yell at you?"

"No because you don't need to talk to her about this."

I walk out not responding to him and go to Cuddy's office. She looks up at me and frowns. "What do you want House?"

"Well I know what you want."

"For you to get out of my office? What gave it away?" She says sarcastically.

"No a baby."

She frowns. "You figured that out yesterday. And it wasn't a secret. If that's all you can leave now."

"I didn't know you wanted one so badly."

She sighs. "Wilson told you."

I act surprised. "What did Wilson know?"

She rolls her eyes. "Apparently not what don't tell House means."

"Oh you mean that you're going to a fertility clinic. No he didn't tell me." I frown. "I didn't know you wanted a little demon so badly."

"The only little demon in my life is you."

"Not in 9 months."

"I'm not pregnant. I haven't even decided on a sperm donor yet."

"Then why are you going to the clinic already?"

She frowns at me. "I need to know how much time I have left. If you say a word about it I'll kill you."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not comfortable with how close I am to menopause. Ok?!" She frowns at me clearly not wanting to say it.

"Why? It doesn't mean anything."

"It means I can't have children. It means I can't have a family. It means a hell of a lot to someone who wants a family and not just someone to fuck who isn't bad looking House."

"That's not what I'm looking for. Not from you."

She frowns. "But you don't want kids either."

"But you do."

"Yeah, I do." She looks down. "I'm not going to give up the possibility of having a child for you. If you can't live with that just tell me now."

"I wouldn't recognize you if you did." I smile at her.

She smiles back. "Good."

I sit across from her. "Who are you thinking about for sperm donors?

She shrugs. "Just some random people and Wilson."

"WILSON?!"

"He's a good guy and has a good medical history." She frowns. "I didn't expect you to flip out."

"He's just so boring." I shrug.

"Well do _you_ want to do it?" She says assuming I don't.

"Do you want me to?"

She gasps. "What? Uh… Do you want to do it?"

"I asked you."

"I asked first."

"Sarcastically."

"My answer depends on yours."

"I don't _want_ to but I wouldn't hate doing it. I mean if I'm going to be the father I'd prefer it to be the fun way."

She looks at me. "But you would do it?" I nod smiling at her not really wanting too, but willing too if she asks. "You better not be fucking with me." She says in a deadly tone of voice.

"If you really want me too I will." I look at her a little worried about my health and smirk. "I'd still prefer to do it the fun way though."

She rolls her eyes. "How about a compromise. Both. You give me some in a cup and I'll have sex with you."

I smile. "I like that idea. When do we start with the second part of that?"

"After a few dates. And after I get what I want for my doctor."

I frown a little. "Aw you're no fun."

"The more you complain the longer you wait."

I frown. "Fine. How many is a few?"

"Depends. I have to be horny. And it has to be at least the second desk?" She smiles sweetly. "So could be 2 weeks, or it could be 2 years."

I frown. "You're trying to torture me."

"And I'm being successful."

"Bitch." I glare at you playfully.

"Obviously not that big of a bitch because you still want to sleep with me." She smiles playfully.

"No you're still a bitch. Just an incredibly hot bitch."

"So you won't like me when I'm fat and not hot?" She looks like she's kidding but she also looks like she's seriously entertaining the thought and was hurt by it.

"I like bitches." I respond smiling. "I'm not going to leave you when you're fat and not hot. If that ever happens."

"I _will_ get pregnant." She says forcefully.

"That doesn't mean you'll get not hot."

She smiles. "Thank you."

"Less hot however…" I say jokingly.

She frowns at me. "You're an ass."

"An ass who really wants to touch your ass."

She rolls her eyes. "Go to work House." She goes back to work and I walk out both happy and worried that she'd hold me too the father thing.

* * *

Reviews are great!


	5. Cuddys POVChapter 5

I get ready on Thursday dressing semi-casually, in something that I'm confident isn't slutty. House knocks on the door around 8 and I answer.

"You look fu… hot."

I frown at him. "Thanks. And that's a habit you need to break."

"I know." He goes to grab my hand which is holding my other hand in front of my crotch and I jump back. "Hey. I thought I was allowed to hold your hand."

I feel myself blush. "I didn't realize that was what you're doing."

"What did you think I was doing?"

"I don't know." I frown and hold out my hand for his.

He takes it laughing. "This is a horrible angle for a feel."

I blush deeper. "Shut up."

He leads me out to his bike and I frown at him. "I am NOT riding on the back of that thing."

He laughs. "Want to walk?"

"I'll drive."

"But I can't slide my hand up your leg if you're driving."

I scoff. "Like you could if we were on a bike?"

He smiles. "No I couldn't but you didn't say I couldn't if I was driving your car."

"You couldn't. And you aren't driving my car."

"Why not? Do you not trust me?"

"The last time you drove me somewhere you practically balded the tires!" I think about it and shiver.

He rolls his eyes. "If you're sure I couldn't have done it so much let me drive there and back."

I frown but take the bait. "Fine. But you better not break the speed limit." I hand him the keys half hoping he will try to slide his hand up my leg.

"Thank you." He sits in the drivers seat and I sit next to him putting my purse on the floor.

He drives for a while and then casually puts his hand on my knee. I don't stop him but pay attention so he doesn't get any further. He slides his hand up a little and I clear my throat. "Watch it."

He laughs. "I'm watching the road."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, yeah." He slides his hand up a little closer pushing up the hem of my dress and I catch his hand. "House!"

"Cuddy!" He says back jokingly.

I frown. "Behave. I'll let you stay at my lower thigh. You aren't getting higher than that. Got it?" I place your hand on my lower thigh.

He smiles at me then turns back to the road his hand still on my thigh. He moves his hand up just a little to play with the hem of my dress and I smile and let him, it feels nice. His hand sneaks up slowly and I don't really notice until he goes to play with my panties and I jump and grab his hand quickly. "**GREGORY HUGH HOUSE**!" I blush.

"Lisa Marie Cuddy!" He says back with just as much volume but with humor rather than anger in his voice. "Wonderful panties. And I told you I'd get there!" He says laughing and smiling proudly.

I blush deeper. "Not because it felt good that's for sure!" I say trying to wipe the triumphant smile off his face no matter how good it really felt.

"Admit it. It felt good. You didn't want to stop me."

I glare at you. "Shut up House."

"Say it."

"And stroke your ego more? Don't think so."

"But it did feel good didn't it?" He's still smiling like an idiot.

"No."

Without warning he touches me and I jump grabbing at his hand startled and mad as well as excited. "House! I didn't say you could do that!"

"But your panties are soaked."

I blush looking at my lap and fixing my dress. "Shut up House."

"I turn you on."

"I'm not having sex with you tonight."

"As long as I turn you on."

I frown blushing. "Shut up if you ever want me to sleep with you. Ever."

"Yeah. right." He says smirking. "I could get you tonight, if I wanted too." He says confidently.

"That'd be called rape. I don't want to have sex tonight. I refuse." I say seriously looking at him. "Don't even try it."

"Not even a kiss goodnight?"

I glance at his lips momentarily. "Maybe a kiss. Nothing more."

He smiles like he's won something and I frown at him. "Are we almost at the restaurant?"

"I told you. We're going to a strip club."

I roll my eyes at him. "Well are we almost to the strip club then?"

He smiles at me. "We're here." He turns into the parking lot and it's actually a strip club. He laughs when I gasp. "What? I told you we were going to a strip club."

I frown at him and slap his arm. "I'm not going in there."

"Why you afraid people will start trying to put money in your bra strap?" He says smiling.

I frown at him. "More concerned that you're going to do that."

He laughs. "I would."

"I'm not going in there." I frown.

"I'll tell Wilson we're dating and you'll have to go through the 'don't hurt House' speech."

"He's going to figure it out eventually."

"I'll tell him while you're busy."

"He's polite. He'll wait unless he thinks I'm going to go screw you in the closet then break up with you."

"I'll tell him we were dating and you broke up with me."

"Do it and I will break up with you."

"You'll still get the backlog of speeches."

I sigh. "Fine. An hour."

He smiles triumphantly and when we get out of the car he puts his arm around me, I suspect partly so that he doesn't slip but I'm ok with that. "They have great wings too."

"I believe you mean lap dances."

"Those are good too. But the fact you know that…"

I shrug. "You don't know everything about me." I take his hand off my shoulder and go to the bathroom feeling him stare at me somewhere between awe and shock. A laugh as soon as I get in the bathroom so hard I bend over and someone asks if I'm ok which makes me laugh more. "I'm fine." I take a deep breath. "I just shocked my boyfriend."

"What'd you do?" She looks at me. "It doesn't _look_ like you work here."

"I don't. He had mentioned this place having good lap dances before and I remembered and I said it and he said something like 'But how do you know that. And I said you don't know everything about me and came in here."

She laughs a little. "I have to use that sometime. I'm Lindsay by the way. Who are you?"

"I'm Cu… Lisa. Nice to meet you."

"Why'd you start to say a different name?"

"I'm a doctor. Most of my friends, including my boyfriend just call me by my last name. And I call them by their last names."

"Oh. So your last name is Cu?"

"No. It's Cuddy."

"Aren't you the Dean of something-or-another at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital?"

I smile. "Yeah. Dean of Medicine. How'd you know that?"

"My boyfriend works there."

"Who?"

"Jason Handry."

"The maternity ward nurse?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you here?"

She frowns. "I work here. Just a waitress but still…"

I smile. "Want to be our waitress? We tip nicely… Well he's cheap but I do." I look at myself in the mirror and fix my outfit and makeup and hair more towards strip club than it was.

"Ok." She smiles at me greatfully.

I walk out and go find House who had already bought me a drink. And I sigh. "House I don't like white wine. I like red wine."

"So this is your boyfriend?"

"Who's that." House gestures at Lindsay.

"Yes that's my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" House says smiling.

I frown at him. "Well I mean you brought me to a strip club for a date because I wouldn't screw you so I mean maybe not if you keep doing things like that." I realize Lindsay is listening. "Sorry. You didn't need to hear that."

"I work in a strip club. I've heard worse. What he do to make you withhold sex?"

"Last time he never called me after."

"You're dating…"

"It was in college."

"Asshole!"

"I was caught cheating off her! I was kicked out!"

I look between you two. "That's the guy who spends all day annoying people and taking the equipment for granted and cheating to get in immediately, isn't it."

"How would she know that?"

"Her boyfriend works at the Hospital."

"Tell me it's not Chase."

"Not a doctor. A nurse."

"You mean the gay one?"

"Girlfriend House."

"Well she's dating a male nurse. He must be hiding his gayness."

"House behave."

"Get a lap dance."

"Will you behave?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

He sits straight up. "You'd actually do it?"

"If you behave I'll do it before we leave."

"Promise?"

"I promise." I look at the menu. "I'll have red wine and chicken wings please." I smile at Lindsay.

"Ok. And what does…" She looks at me questioningly.

"House."

"House, what would you like?"

"I want to watch you give her a lap dance."

"I don't do lap dances. I'm just a waitress."

"Ok. I have a task for you for which I will pay you $100."

She looks nervous. "What is it?"

"Find the best, sexiest, hottest stripper in the club and bring her here to give a lap dance to the smartest, sexiest, hottest, woman in the club."

I blush. "House!" I turn to Lindsay. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to. He's very serious about his strippers."

"It's worth it for $100. Should I offer you the Grant special Lisa?"

"What's that?"

"Whenever you're drink runs low I put a new one in your hand. You'll be thoroughly drunk by the time you do the lap dance, if he holds you too it."

"He's going to hold me too it, if its the guy I know. And that's not a good idea. I get very… Happy when I'm drunk."

"You mean horny?" House pipes in helpfully.

I frown at him. "Yes."

"I'll be right back with your drink Lisa. And your stripper House."

When she walks away House smiles at me. "So you get horny when you're drunk? How horny?"

I sigh. "How did I know that this was coming. Horny enough to sleep with a woman if she was sitting on my lap almost naked. Other than that it doesn't really matter."

"That's hot."

"Shut up."

We spend most of an hour talking and I'm actually enjoying myself. House managed to get me tipsy and now I've backed up my seat for the stripper which House has already paid as well as paying Lindsay her share for finding the stripper. She gives me the lap dance and I'm actually enjoying it which House as well as several other people have noticed. The lap dance ends and I smile at her. Then House and I get into my car and he drives back to my house. "You sure I can't spend the night?"

I shake my head. "No sex on the first date."

"Ok. What about just a little touching?"

I smile my head in a slight fog that feels wonderful. "That's bad."

He kisses me and I kiss him back. "What about now?"

"No sex. Go home."

"I'm not asking for sex. Just a little touching."

"Touching…" I smile. "That feels good." He smiles at me pulling me close and grabs my ass. "No! Feels good, but no."

"Ok. See you tomorrow Cuddy." He kisses me again.

"Bye House." I close the door and go to bed falling asleep naked, not even bothering to slip on a nightgown.

* * *

At the end I know House got kinda pushy but I'd like to blame that on the alcohol. And I love reviews.


	6. Houses POV Chapter 6

I go to make sure she's ok in the middle of the night and knock on her window lightly. She gets up and goes to the window sleepily… Naked! She opens the window. "Whadda want House? I'm tired."

"You're naked. And beautiful. No particular order."

I smile at her as she takes a moment to process that and then looks down. And slips on a robe blushing. "Why was I naked. Why does my head hurt? Was I drunk? Did we? We didn't…" She frowns. "We didn't did we?"

"You were a little tipsy. We didn't do anything. Just a few kisses. Oh and I grabbed your ass. But nothing else."

She looks relieved. "Why are you here again?"

I frown. "Why don't you want to sleep together."

"Come in. You can sleep next to me. But we aren't having sex. And neither of us are getting or staying naked."

"I'll take it." I meet her at the front door and she lets me in. "Why no sex though?" I look at her. "You can't say because I haven't seen you naked. Because I have now."

"Because I want to know how we feel about each other first. I don't want to have, admittedly great, meaningless sex with you." She looks at me practically begging me to understand with her eyes.

"What makes you think it'd be meaningless?"

"It's only our first date."

"We've been flirting since we were 20-somethings."

She rolls her eyes. "Too bad. You've waited so long you can wait a little longer." She kisses my cheek sweetly.

I wrap my arms around her and kiss her. "Please?"

She laughs pulling away from me. "I'm offering to sleep with you, but I'm not having sex. Got it?"

I nod and follow her into the bedroom and strip to my boxers. She grabs a nightgown that covers more than the ones she usually wears. "Hey. That's less sexy than what you usually wear."

"Oh well. Too bad for you." She goes to the bathroom and gets dressed then gets into the bed next to me and turns out the light. "Goodnight House."

"Kiss goodnight?"

"No. Night." She rolls to face away from me and falls asleep.

"Goodnight Cuddy." I fall asleep.

* * *

I wanted to put something a little sweet that House could do. I know it's not all that realistic but there has to be _something_ sweet in House somewhere, no? I always like reviews.


	7. Cuddys POV Chapter 7

I wake up in the morning and see that House and I are cuddled close together on the bed and smile to myself. "House." I untangle myself from him and get up to wash my face.

"Wha?" He says half asleep.

"Get up." I say throwing his pants at him. "And you _better_ be wearing boxers." I grab my clothes and go take my shower locking the door just incase he tries to come in. After a minute I hear something in the lock. "If you pick the lock I swear to god I'll kill you House."

I hear him laugh, muffled by the door. "I need to pee Cuddy!"

"I have another bathroom down the hall. You know that!"

"But that one's all girly."

"And this one isn't? This is the one I always use! It's probably more girly!" I frown at the door finishing up my shower. I get out and open the door wrapped in my robe. "If you insist you can use this one." I have my clothes and makeup in my arms as I brush by him and go to the guest bathroom to get ready for work.

"Thanks." He mutters making it obvious he really only wanted to get in there in a lame attempt to see me naked again.

I laugh to myself and get dressed and do my makeup. "Do you want breakfast?"

"What are you making?" He calls through the bathroom, although I don't know what he's doing, he didn't take a shower and he's already peed.

"Food." I respond then frown, realizing what he's probably doing. "You better not be mastrubating in there!"

"Too late."

"HOUSE!" I yell through the door.

He laughs. "Don't worry I promise I'll clean up after."

I glower at the door. "I swear to god I'm going to kill you if I even _think _I see anything that came out of you! You shouldn't be masturbating in _my_ bathroom!" I grab the key and unlock it but don't open it. "Put it away."

"Or what? You'll open the door? I'm ok with that."

I frown and relock the door. "I'm not cooking for you."

"Please?"

"Come out here then." I hear the door unlock and frown at myself. "Make sure your pant's are up and zipped before I see you."

"Damn." He barely mutters and I hear him zip his pants.

I try not to sigh in relief. "What do you want?"

"What are the options?"

"Cereal, eggs."

"Eggs."

I get the eggs. "How do you like them?"

"Far away from my sperm." I look down upset and walk away turning off the burner. "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom." My voice cracks and I hope he doesn't notice.

"What's wrong?"

I shake my head and lock my door sitting on my bed close to crying. He comes in through the bathroom where I forgot he could come in. "Damn. Go away House."

"Just tell me what's wrong." He says confused. I walk away and he catches my arm. "Cuddy. Just tell me."

I look at you barely whispering. "You said you'd have a baby with me." I pull my hand away and lock myself in the bathroom locking both doors.

He picks the lock quickly and frowns at me seeing the tears slipping out of my eyes, betraying me. "Cuddy."

I glare at him. "I would have been ok if you said no you know!" I look down. "I know you know that. So here's my question. Why the FUCK would you say yes and take it back? To hurt me?" I say both angrily and hurt.

"I meant it Cuddy. I didn't say I wanted a baby I said I'd have one with you if you wanted."

"That's _not_ what I wanted House!" I shake my head and get up. "You don't understand. Just go home."

"What did you want then?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted a baby with me. I don't want a baby that looks like you if you don't want a baby!" I sigh. "Just go home. I'm fine."

"You were crying!"

"Yeah, well, you got my hopes up. Stupid me." I frown.

"I'd still do it if you wanted." I look at him.

"But that's not the point. I couldn't stand having _your_ baby and seeing you every day but never seeing you together. Or at least not happy or together." I look down never realizing just how much my happiness level depends greatly on his until now.

"I could try. I mean I hate kids but I think it'd be different if it was our baby." He looks embarrassed. "I don't know though."

I look at him with a deadly glare. "Don't fucking screw with me House!"

"I'm not. And I'm not making any promises. I could hate the little bastard. But I don't know that I won't like the kid." He looks at me.

"You better not be screwing with me."

"I'm not."

I look at you. "Swear?"

"Bitch."

I laugh and kiss you then realize what I'm doing and pull away blushing. He pulls me back and kisses me. "Damn. You're a good kisser."

"You should see me in bed." He responds in his usual cocky way.

I roll my eyes. "Is there anything you wouldn't do to get laid?" He stares at me blankly for a minute and I laugh. "Is that a no?"

"Well have you looked in the mirror lately?"

I roll my eyes and smile at him. "Thanks."

I stand up and he gets up as well with some help from me and we walk out to the kitchen. "I was promised breakfast."

I roll my eyes and pull out the eggs. "How do you like your eggs? And if you say spermless again I'll kill you."

"Do you do make scrambled?"

I roll my eyes. "You eat like a little kid." I make him scrambled eggs and make myself and omelette and put the plates on the table and sit across from him.

He looks at them. "There's no cheese on them."

"You're cheesy enough on your own."

"Ha ha." He frowns at me. "Please get me cheese?"

"No. It's in the fridge if you want to go get it." He laughs and I roll my eyes at him eating my food.

"But I'm a cripple."

I raise an eyebrow at him. "If you want to use that here I'm using it everywhere."

"I wouldn't mind that." He smirks at me.

I smirk right back. "Including sex. Never on top, never doggie style or any other style where I'm not ontop of you… Should I continue?"

I struggle not to laugh when he gulps. "I'm not that bad off! It's distance that does me in." He tries to find a way to both not have to get up and not have to give up his favorite position."

"One or the other buddy." I smile at him sweetly.

He grumbles as he gets up to get the cheese. "Get my own cheese."

I smile triumphantly. "Want to go out today?"

"Don't you have a meeting at that clinic thingie?"

"Come with me?"

"Do I have too?"

"Well no, but I would like it if you did."

"How much would you like it?"

I roll my eyes. "I'm not bargaining sex. If we do it we do it if we don't we don't. Got it?"

"Got it." He looks at me. "How much would you like it?"

"A lot. I want you to be there, if you want too."

"Fine I'll go. But only because of how hot you looked with the stripper last night."

"Stripper? What stripper? What did I do?" I look at you frowning. Then remember the promise and groan. "I didn't do it. Did I?"

"You did. It's hot. Wanna see? I have it on my phone."

He pulls his phone out of his pocket and shows me the video and I blush. "I can't believe I actually did it." I frown.

"You were going to break our deal?" He acts hurt but we both know he's not really.

"Of course I was! Can you really see me doing that? Sober I mean."

"That'd be even more hot! I have a birthday coming up…"

"You hate your birthday. Not doing it. We need to go to work. Who have you told we're dating?"

"No one. I'm waiting until we have sex to admit I like you to anyone but you. You make great scrambled eggs by the way."

I roll my eyes. "You're a child."

"I'm older than you."

"That only means my body hasn't aged as much as yours. I'm more mature that you will ever be." I smile at you.

He laughs. "I hope I can keep up with you." I frown feeling and looking guilty Momentarily thinking about his leg and he frowns. "That's not what I meant Cuddy."

"I know." I smile at him and clear our plates washing the dishes.

"Cuddy. Stop beating yourself up over that!"

I don't respond frowning and jump when he comes up behind me and rubs my shoulders. I sigh and lean into his touch. "Why are you making me feel better about this? I hurt you."

"That was a long time ago."

I frown and turn to face him. "It affects you every day."

"I can deal."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah I can tell." I pull him in for a soft chaste kiss then finish up the dishes. "Do you want to carpool or ride your bike?"

"I want to drive!"

"And I want…" I trail off thinking. "I want to fix everything I've ever regretted."

"But I can drive!"

"Not in my car!"

"I drove you home."

"That's different. I was drunk. I'm not drunk right now."

"I drove to the club too."

I roll my eyes blushing a little. "That's because I wanted your hand on my leg. And I didn't want to crash when you tried to go too far which I knew you would, because you're you. I'm on my way to work now. I don't want you to do that on the way to work. So I'm driving."

"You wanted me to touch you?"

"In a non-sexual way!" I frown at him and get into the drivers seat.

"Why not now?"

"Because you're very good at sneaking your hand up." I frown at him. "Are you getting in or no?"

"I want to drive."

"Why?"

"Because I like to drive."

I sigh. "Fine. But if you break the speed limit I'm never letting you drive again." I get out and sit on the passenger side.

He smiles at me and gets in. "Thank you." He starts to drive and puts his hand on my knee again playing with the material of my skirt once again. I smile but make sure to watch his hand and slap it if he tries to get any higher. He doesn't and we get to work that way. I smile at him and go to work. "See you tonight."

"You're definitely going?" I say hopefully.

"Well I drove _your _car here so I don't have an escape route." He tosses my keys too me and I smile. "Thanks. This means a lot to me."

He shrugs and walks away. I smile and go to work.

* * *

Review please?


	8. Houses POV Chapter 8

After work I go to Cuddy's office. "Hey. When do we go to the thing?"

"Not in the middle of my conversation with Dr. Rider!" She frowns at me. "Get out."

"I'll wait here." I say sitting down on your couch.

"No you won't." She glares at me. "This is confidential."

"I won't tell no one I promise Mommy." I say like a little kid.

She glares at me. "Don't call me Mommy. Get out."

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy."

She glowers at me. "If you don't get out and stop calling me Mommy I'm making you walk home."

"You carpooled?" Dr. Rider asks shocked.

She sighs blushing. "He's my boyfriend. House get out of my office!"

"I knew you always favored him!" He says angrily.

She sighs. "My feelings towards Dr. House have nothing to do with how I treat him as an employee. If you had the same skill set, reputation, and attitude as House I would…" He cuts her off.

"Fire me." He finishes.

"I would give you similar privileges." She corrects him. "House get out." She says to me still mad.

"So I'd get to sleep with the boss too?"

She looks like she's about to kill him. "I love the son of a bitch! That doesn't mean that he gets special treatment!" She stands up. "Get out of my office. I do not need to be accused of such nonsense."

I watch as he walks out angrily and smile at her. "You said you love me." I get up and rub her shoulders.

"I did?" She frowns and looks down blushing. "So what?"

I smile. "So you love me."

She rolls her eyes. "We can go now. I'm driving this time. You don't know where we are going. Not exactly at least."

"Fine." We walk out to her car and she drives us to the clinic where she get's checked out and I have to give them a semen sample so they could analyze how likely I am to get her pregnant. We leave an hour later, the results should be in Monday.

"Want to come to my house?" She asks handing me the keys.

I take them. "Depends. Why?"

She shrugs. "Want dinner?"

"Sure. And desert?" I ask hopefully waggling my eyebrows making sure she knows what I mean.

She laughs. "Depends if I'm hungry after dinner I guess."

I smile and and get in the car next to her putting my hand on her leg baring it and playing with the material. She smiles when she thinks I can't see. I slowly slide my hand up her leg and start to play with her panties. She doesn't stop me and I smile to myself. I brush my hand against her public hair and smile at how soft it is. Funny, I always thought of Cuddy as the type to shave or wax it all off. I play with the hair a little and she moans. Damn, she has the hottest moan I've ever heard. I go to rub her clit and she stops me. "Why'd you have me stop?"

"You need to pay more attention to the road." She looks nervous.

"Why? I'm driving just fine."

"Later. Ok?" She says like it's not up for discussion.

"Why though?" I glance at her and then look back at the road.

"Because." She watches the road as well.

"Because why?"

"Because your hands are dirty?" She says it half like a question and half like it's fact.

"That's not why."

She sighs. "Just don't touch me yet. Wait until we get to my house."

"I will. But why?"

"If I was going to tell you that don't you think I would've already?" She says clearly irritated.

"Why can't I know?"

"It's embarrassing."

"What is?"

"Nice try House."

"Fine."

We drive the remainder of the way to her house in silence.

"What do you want for dinner?" She asks when we get into the house opening the fridge. "Do you like chicken?"

"Sure. I like chicken." I sit at the table waiting for her.

"Ok." I warm up the leftovers and hand him a plate.

"Leftovers?"

"They're quick." She says sitting across from me.

"Oh. Ok." I eat it. "It tastes good."

"Thanks." She eats hers and gets up to do the dishes.

I follow her. "I can dry if you want."

"Ok. Thanks." She says handing me a towel and the first dish. She does the other dishes and scoops up some of the bubbles and throws them at me giggling like a little girl.

"Hey!" I try to grab her but she ducks out of my reach getting ready to throw some more. "Fine."

I grab the whole bucket that she uses to wash the dishes in and she looks at me wide eyed. "That's all dirty!"

I roll my eyes dumping it down the sink and turning on the sprayer and soaking her and laughing when the white shirt becomes see through. "Hot." I get a little turned on.

She blushes seeing my growing erection and looks down and glares at me. "I'm wet!"

"How wet?"

"Soa…" She frowns at me blushing. "NOT what I meant!"

"Well aren't you?"

She rolls her eyes at me "No."

She gets a towel and taking off her shirt to dry off. I watch her smiling. "You can take the bra off too if you want."

She frowns at me. "I don't want too." She goes to her bedroom and gets a change of clothes and gets changed stripping and not realizing that the door is open a crack and I can see her. I clear my throat so that she knows not wanting to feel scummy for watching without her permission.

She jumps and hides behind the door. "Damn! How long have you been there! I thought the door was closed!"

"Not long. I swear."

"How much did you see?"

"Of you? Most of you. Since when are you so shy?"

"I'm not shy. I just like to know when someone is looking at my naked body!" She frowns at me bending her body around the door to do it.

"That's why I cleared my throat! I didn't want to be creepy and watch you strip without you knowing. I'll be in the livingroom." I walk away frowning and go sit on the couch.

She comes out a few minutes later and sit next to me. "Hey."

"Hi."

She takes my hand and turns on the TV. "So whats up?"

"Nothing really. Just watching TV."

She looks at me confused. "What's wrong? I don't care how turned off you are, you never answer that without saying you're up."

"Nothing."

She kisses me sweetly still holding my hand. "Better?"

I smile at her. "You're a good kisser you know."

She smiles back. "So are you."

I rest the hand she isn't holding on her leg and bring it up so that I'm once again playing with her public hair. She moans softly and I kiss her. My hand brushes across her lips and she pulls away again. I look at her confused. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She kisses me again.

"Why do you keep pulling back when I try to go any further?"

She blushes. "I'm nervous."

"About what? What makes you nervous?"

She frowns looking at her lap. "How well do you remember our night in college House?"

I remember every second of it but I don't say it. I shrug. "Why?"

"Seriously House. How much do you remember?"

"I remember everything from that night." I say looking at her. "Why?" I hold her hand.

She pulls her hand away. "So do I."

"Ok. So?" I say confused.

"Well our bodies have changed, and I'm nervous you won't like mine when you see and feel it again." She mutters trying to get away with not really letting me hear, but I do hear.

"Cuddy." I sigh. "I know we aren't the same. I know it won't be the same as it was in college. I'm not expecting it."

She looks at me then back down. "What if we aren't good together anymore?" She pulls her knees to her chest.

"We are. I know we are." I kiss her head.

"Well what if you're wrong?"

"I'm not." I pull her chin up so shes looking at me like a child and smile at her. "We aren't going to be bad together."

"How do you know?"

"Because you were moaning when I didn't even touch much."

She rolls her eyes smiling. "It did feel good."

I smile. "You feel better now?"

She nods putting her knees back down and leaning over to kiss me. "Yeah. I do. Thanks House." She kisses me.

I kiss her back my hand sliding between her legs. I feel her shudder a little as she spreads her legs for me. I smile and start to rub and tease her. She moans and it turns me on that much more. "God Cuddy."

She looks at me. "What?"

I laugh realizing she doesn't know. "You have the sexiest moan in the history of moans." I kiss her again.

I feel her hand start to unbutton my pants and smile. I start to finger her slowly and hear her gasp making me smile. We continue to touch each other for a while and then we make love. It's the best sex I've had since college. I call out her name as I cum and she blushes looking at me. "Did you say my name?" She seems a little embarrassed.

"Uh…" I don't know how to respond. "Would that be a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Just tell me if you said my name or not House." She says seriously.

"I did." I respond watching her face carefully to gage her response.

"Oh…" She looks a little uncomfortable with it but mainly happy.

I rub her arm. "That was the best sex I've had since the last time we slept together." I smile at her.

She smiles. "Really?"

"Really."

She pushes me playfully, "I'd bet. It has to be better when you don't pay for it." She's smiling at me. "Am I wrong?"

I roll my eyes. "Well I mean some of those girls are hot."

"That's my point. They're girls." She frowns at the thought. "And they're doing it for money, not fun." She smiles. "Lots of fun."

"What's the girl part about?" I look at her.

"They're young, and inexperienced."

"Probably more experienced than you."

She looks down frowning then back at me. "Still. Young."

"What's with the looking away?" I look at her confused.

She frowns. "Don't push on this."

"Why not?" I'm really confused.

She looks down. "I said don't push. I don't want to talk about it."

"What'd you do?"

"Nothing." I frown. "Go home or shut up."

"Why are you acting so strange then?"

She frowns playing with her hands. "I… nothing. Go away." She's getting dressed, when she's done she goes to her room.

I follow her. "You what Cuddy?"

"I want you to leave." She frowns.

"Cuddy. What did you do?!"

She scowls at me. "I didn't do anything."

"Just tell me. I want to know."

She looks down playing with her hair. "Get out House." She says it softly. "Just go."

"Why? Are you afraid whatever you aren't telling me will freak me out? Scare me away? Because it won't."

"I'm not afraid of scaring you away." She frowns. "Leave it alone."

"What could possibly be so bad?"

"Nothing." She frowns. "Go to bed or go home."

"Just tell me."

She looks down. "I sleep around… a lot." She turns off the light and faces away from me. "Good night."

"I thought you said you didn't sleep with a guy on the first date."

She groans. "I don't date them now let me go to sleep."

I put my hand on her hip. "Why?"

"Sex is better than mastrubation." She flips to face me. "I don't want to talk about this. Please go to sleep."

"I just can't imagine you sleeping around."

She sighs. "Well I do. Let me go to sleep."

"How often?"

"How often do I get laid? None of your beeswax." She turns away from me again and tries to fall asleep again.

"Well I want to know."

I can feel her frown and she turns back to me. "A lot. More than once a month. Usually at least once a week. Happy?"

"Oh." I frown.

"Goodnight!" She rolls over and tries to fall asleep.

"Different man every time?"

"Different person every time." She corrects me and I gasp.

"Person?"

"Person." She flips back towards me. "I'm pansexual."

"What the fuck is that?"

She frowns at me. "Google it. And go away."

"Just tell me."

"I don't just like men or women."

"What else is there. Girls and boys? Cuz thats illegal."

She hits me in the back of the head. "I'm not a pedophile House! And I like all types of people. Men, women, people who don't identify as either or who identify as both. Ect." I smile imagining her with 13 and she hits me in the head again. "Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Whatever sick twisted fantasy is going on in there."

"You and thirteen."

She rolls her eyes. "Go to sleep."

"But now I'm in the mood."

"No."

I sigh. "Please?"

"No." I start to jack off and feel you stop me. "Hell No!"

"I'm leaving you alone."

"You are not mastrubating in my bed."

"Why not?"

"I don't want your cum in my bed. Not unless I'm the one making you do it." She frowns at me.

"Then do it."

She rolls her eyes. "I'm not horny. Therefore we aren't fucking."

"But I'm horny."

"Too bad. It'll go away."

"Please?"

"No."

"Fine." I mumble frowning.

"Thank you." She falls asleep and I fall asleep shortly after.

* * *

I really like this chapter but I know it isn't based off of Cuddy that much. Tell me what you think in reviews please!


	9. Cuddys POV Chapter 9

I wake up in the morning next to House and smile. "Goodmorning."

"Hi." He rubs his eyes and looks at me. "I had the weirdest dream."

"What about?"

"Something about pan sex." He says clearly groggy.

"Pansexual." I frown at him.

"Yeah that! How'd you know that?"

"It wasn't a dream. I'm pansexual House."

"So that's what the Thirteen thing was."

I roll my eyes and hit him. "Stop that. I'm not sleeping with her."

"You are in my mind."

I sigh and get up and change into my yoga clothes and go do my yoga. House follows me. "What are you doing House?"

"Watching you." He replys sitting on the couch.

I sigh. "I can't relax with you staring at my ass."

"What if I stare at your breasts instead?"

I roll my eyes. "Not any better." I do a split.

He watches me. "You're really flexible."

"Yeah, I know. Stop staring at me." I'm reaching my torso over my leg holding my foot then get up and reach down and touch me feet that way. After that I go into childs pose.

"But I like watching you."

"I like yoga. When people aren't staring at me while I'm doing it." I go into downwards dog.

He groans and I glare at him. "I stop that."

"I really want to touch your ass."

"Like I said. Stop that."

He gets up and touches my ass and I fall out of my position glaring up at him. "I said not to touch my ass!" I get up giving up on yoga.

He pulls me onto the couch. "I want to kiss you."

I jump and get back up. "I wanted to do yoga."

"You did."

I roll my eyes and give you a peck on the lips. "There now you kissed me." I go to my room and put on blue jeans and a grey tee shirt and put my hair in a ponytail. I come back out. "I'm making breakfast. Want some?"

"Sure." He comes out to the kitchen and hugs me from behind.

I smile. "You don't have to do that. Will you get the eggs?"

"I want pancakes!"

I roll my eyes. "Will you get the eggs?"

"But I don't want eggs."

"First of all you know nothing about cooking and secondly go get the eggs." I laugh.

"What don't I know?"

"There are eggs in pancake batter. And I'm not making pancakes. I'm making eggs. I just won't make you any if you don't want eggs. Go get the eggs." I get out the spatula.

He grumbles at me and sits down. "No eggs! Pancakes! Let's go to IHOP or something."

I smile and put away the spatula. "Ok." I put on my running sneakers and get in the car. "I'm not wearing a skirt to day House."

"I know. You look good in jeans you know." He smiles at me.

"I smile. Thanks. You sure you'll survive not being able to try to touch me a whole car ride?" I say teasingly.

"I'll try through the pants." He smiles sweetly and pulls out of the driveway.

A few minutes later I feel his hand over the crotch of my jeans. "I swear to god I'll kill you if you put a hole in these I'll kill you."

"Fine." I feel him move his hand away from me and I frown for a minute then smile again. "I'm hungry."

"We're almost there."

"Good. What are you going to have?"

"Pancakes."

"Duh. We're going to IHOP. I meant what are you getting. Like I'm getting whipped cream and strawberries on mine."

"Oh. I'm having chocolate. And whipped cream and ice cream."

I roll my eyes. "You're a 12 year old boy."

He smiles. "No. I get laid way more than a 12 year old boy."

I raise an eyebrow. "Thats because they can't hire hookers."

"Well they can steal their fathers ids…"

I gasp. "You didn't!"

"No. I look nothing like him."

"Good." We pull into the parking lot and I get out and get our table waiting for him to get out of the bathroom.

He comes back and sits across from me and orders. We eat our food and I jump and spit out my strawberry so I don't choke on it blushing feeling his cane hit my knee. "What was that for?"

"It was an accident." He laughs. "You got strawberry everywhere."

I blush deeper and start to clean it up with my napkin. "You scared me and it was spit or choke."

He laughs again. "Save that for later."

I frown. "I'm not doing that House."

"Why not?"

"Ew?!" I frown.

"What's so ew about it?"

"Would you do it?"

"Depends. What do you mean?"

I glance at the table with the kids at it. "Later."

He rolls his eyes. "They have to learn anatomy eventually."

"House no." I see the parents looking at House nervously and I frown and mouth sorry too them and pay the bill. "Come on House." I pick up the food and put it in the to go box.

"But Mommy!"

"I swear to god House! Not the time or the place. Come on." I take his hand and pull him out of the restaurant. I jump as he hits my ass with the cane. "House!" I take his cane. "If you can't use it properly then you can't have it." I walk away and feel a little bitchy for doing it and sigh and return to give him his cane. "If you hit me again I'll kill you." He taps me with it playfully and I glare at him. "3 Hours of clinic duty Monday."

"I'm not going."

"Then I'm not sleeping with you until you make it up."

"But Mom!"

"Stop calling me Mom! I'm younger than you!"

"You want to be a Mom though."

"Not yours."

"No just my son."

"Or daughter." We're in the car.

He starts to drive. "So back to that choking thing."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Does it really sound fun for me to choke?" I frown at him.

"It feels really good."

"Not for the one choking. There are some things I won't do House. That's one of them." I sigh. "Do we need to list everything we aren't doing in the bedroom or can we just use common sense?"

"Anal?"

"No!" I cringe at the thought. "Ow."

"Have you ever tried it?"

"No. Not doing it. Ever."

"Fine. Anything else?"

"Just us. No one else."

"Not even on my birthday?"

"Maybe on your birthday."

He sits up straighter and I can't help but to laugh. "You better not be joking!" He says seriously.

"I'll invite Wilson over."

He frowns. "I'll kill you."

"I'll die of laughter first." I say smirking at him.

"Get my hopes up…" He mutters.

I act offended. "Am I not enough for you?"

"You kissing another woman would be hot."

"You kissing Wil…" I burst out laughing. "I'm sorry I can't even finish that sentence seriously." I smile.

He rolls his eyes. "I'm not kissing Wilson. Not that he'd let me."

"I'd be more jealous than turned on if you did." I respond.

"Well you jealous turns me on."

"I'd be jealous if you cleaned my house." I try knowing it won't work.

"No you wouldn't."

"But I'd be turned on."

"I'm not cleaning your house."

"I tried." I smile taking my keys and going inside. "See you Monday."

"Can't I stay?" He smiles at me.

I look in the door then back at you. "Me time?"

He nods. "See you Monday."

"You can come over for lunch tomorrow if you want."

"See you then." I close the door and watch TV.

* * *

Please Review!


	10. Houses POV Chapter 10

I come over the next day with a pizza and knock on her door. She answers and smiles at me. "What kind did you get?" She moves aside to let me in grabbing the pizza and peeking. She wrinkles her nose. "What's on this? Is that _candy_?!"

"Chocolate." I reply smirking.

"What? Why? Ew!" She puts it on the counter and goes to the living room holding a glass of wine and a glass of scotch handing the scotch to me. "What do you want to d…" She jumps as I slap her ass. "House!" Her shirt has wine all over her top now. "I'll be back later." She walks away clearly to wash herself off and put on a clean bra and top.

She takes off the top on the way and I smile. "You weren't wearing a bra." She ignores me so I get up to follow her.

"House…" She says warningly. She slips the shirt back on and faces me. "I'm going to take a shower. You aren't joining me, you aren't using my internet or TV or anything else to look at porn. And you aren't masturbating. Got it?" She goes into the bathroom and closes the door behind her.

I roll my eyes and fake groan. "But Mom you never let me do anything fun!"

"Don't call me Mom!" She half says half groans from the other side of the door.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy, mo…"

"No sex for a month." She yells at me turning on the water for her shower. "Another month for every time you say mommy." She says warningly but doesn't sound that pushing on the matter.

"How are you going to stop me from having sex pray tell?"

I _hear_ her frowning at what I say then she says quietly, "I guess I can't. But if you cheat on me I will never forgive you House."

"Are you really going to abstain from sex for a month? I thought you had sex at least once a week." I say slightly cruelly.

She opens the door angry and hurt glaring at me. "I didn't tell you that so that you could call me a slut!" She has her hands crossed over her breasts clearly angry at me.

"I didn't call you a slut."

"No, just implied that I couldn't go a whole month, hell, a whole week without fucking someone!" She glares at me beyond hurt. "If you're going to call me a whore at least actually do it." She slams the door not waiting for me to respond.

I sit down next to the door waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. "You aren't a whore." I mutter jealous of the people she slept with thinking it's two quiet to hear, "Whores cost money."

She must've heard me because her shower turns off, "Get out."

"What? Why?" I ask playing dumb.

She throws on a robe and comes out still soaking wet and glaring at me beyond hurt and close to tears and says in a strained voice, "You aren't a whore, whores cost money." She takes a deep breath, "Get the _FUCK_ out of my house." She glares at me.

"How the hell do you have that good of hearing?!"

"If you don't want someone to hear don't say it! Get out House!"

"I didn't mean it Cuddy."

"I don't care what you meant. Get out of my house. And if even one person finds out about _anything_ you've found out about my personal life I will destroy you." She says warningly. "Get out."

"Please don't make me go."

She glares at me and goes back into the bathroom and dries off. Then she gets dressed in what ever she has in there, apparently a teddy because then she comes back out and goes into the bedroom slipping a nightgown on above the teddy and coming back out. "Why are you still here?" She asks angrily.

"Because I'm not leaving. I didn't mean to say it. Hell, I didn't mean to think it." I say desperately.

"Well you did." She pulls me up and then backs up. "Get out of my house." She frowns.

"I was jealous."

"I don't care. That was below the belt. You _knew_ I didn't want you to know! I was hesitant about you knowing in the first place!"

"Of course it was below the belt! Since when have my blows been above the belt?"

She sighs. "Get out of my house."

"I didn't mean it."

"But you said it anyways." She looks down frowning and barely whispers more to herself than to me, "And it's true, which makes it hurt more."

I don't think she realized she said it outloud because she jumps when I sigh. "You aren't a whore. It's not true."

"Yeah, whores are payed." She says bitterly. "Get out."

I frown at her. "I'm not leaving. Why is this bothering you so much? I say things about your sex life all the time, and it doesn't bother you."

"You didn't know. Now you do. And you weren't joking, or saying it to bother me." She looks down. "Just leave. You know where the door is." She goes to her room and I can tell she's listening for me to leave.

"I'm not leaving Cuddy." I go into her room.

Her head snaps up and looks at me when she hears the door open. "Get out." She says it halfheartedly like she doesn't really care.

"No." I sit on the bed next to her.

"I don't want to see you right now. I want you to leave me alone."

"No."

"Leave me alone. I don't want to see you." She frowns. "I'm breaking up with you House."

"But…"

"Get out of my House."

"I…" I get up and walk out.

* * *

Please Review!


	11. Cuddys POV Chapter 11

As soon as House leaves I go get a bottle of wine and drink it. Then I get dressed up and go to the bar I usually go to out of town where I'm unlikely to run into anyone from work. I see a hot brunette and go up to her hoping she's not straight. "Hey, can I buy you a drink?"

She looks at me smiling as she looks down my body, "Sure. I'm Remy, you are?" She says flirtily.

I smile. "I'm Lisa. What would you like?" I sit next to her.

"Uh…" She shrugs. "I don't really care. I'll have whatever you're having."

"Ok." I order us both martinis and smile at her. "So Remy, tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a doctor."

"Really? Me too!" I say smiling.

"No you're not." She says teasingly.

I sigh. "I am."

She smiles. "You're too pretty to be a doctor."

"I take it you don't own a mirror?"

She blushes. "Thanks."

I smile putting a hand on her leg suggestively. "You want to dance?"

She smiles. "Sure." We get up and dance and talk for a while both having enough to be just a little drunk. I'm happy that I took a cab here, so that I don't have to come back in the morning. After a while she smiles at me, "You want to get out of this?"

I nod. "My place or yours?"

"How far away do you live?"

"About an hour."

"Mine's closer."

"Lets go." She takes my hand and we take a taxi to her place.

I spend the night fucking. She's very good and I cum more than once. She does as well, or at least she acts like she does if she doesn't. I wake up in the morning before her and take a taxi back to my house. When I get there there's a note on my door from House. I read it and I tear it up angrily. It only has a few sentences. "Maybe I should've meant it. Couldn't even go one day, never mind one month. Slut."

I go to my room and cry over the note, crying myself to sleep. I know I shouldn't do it and that he's right which makes it worse. I just didn't want to think. I wanted to drink and fuck myself into oblivion. I failed.

* * *

Please Review!


	12. Houses POV Chapter 12

I go home and drink after seeing that Cuddy had gone out. I drink myself to sleep mad.

I wake up in the morning and go to work. Cameron and Foreman quit after I fire Chase.

Several weeks later Cuddy forces me to hire people to replace them. So I hire everyone and weed them down.

* * *

Reviews are great!


	13. Cuddys POV Chapter 13

Oh my god! Not her! I groan internally when I see who House picked for his team, or at least down to about ten people. Remy is one of them. I hope she keeps her mouth shut. And I hope House doesn't notice anything weird about that. I look at the resume pretending not to know her name. "Remy Hadley, can I talk to you in my office please?" Hadleys eyes widen momentarily when she recognises me but she hides it quickly.

"What do you want with Thirteen?" House immediately asks.

I frown. "I need to clear up something on her resume."

Hadley follows me to my office. When we get there we start to talk at the same time. "You can't tell anyone I'm…" We both trail off relieved. I take a deep breath and start again. "You can't tell anyone I'm pansexual and you sure as hell can't tell anyone we slept together. I'm your bosses boss. We have to pretend that we never had that night together. I was hurting and wanted to fuck my way into oblivion." I sigh. "Sorry, I'm ranting now."

She looks at me. "I won't tell anyone your pan as long as you don't tell anyone I'm bi. As far as anyone needs to know I just met you today. And what happened?" She asks curiously.

I look at her. "I had told my ex boyfriend something about myself that I was really hesitant to tell him and he called me names because of it. We broke up that night we were together and I just wanted to forget."

She looks more curious. "What did you tell him?"

I sigh. "It's not something I would tell a colleague."

She rolls her eyes. "Most colleagues haven't made you orgasam, I assume at least." She smirks.

I sigh. "Drop it. I didn't want to tell him and I've known him about half of my life." I look at your resume. "If I don't change something on this House will be suspicious, so is there anything I can elaborate on?"

"Uh…" She scans it upside down.

"My address changed." She gives me the new address.

"Please tell me? I'm really curious."

I sigh. "Fine. But it stays between us?"

"Of course."

I look down. "I sleep around a lot, when I'm not it a relationship I mean."

"So?"

I shrug. "It's not something I'm proud of."

She rolls her eyes. "You're a good looking woman Lisa. Liking and having sex isn't something to be ashamed of."

"I'm the dean of medicine. I can't be a known whore." I look at my feet as I say it.

"You aren't a whore."

"Yeah. Whores are paid."

She looks shocked. "Is that what he said to you?"

I nod still looking down. "You can go back to House."

"House…" She muses. "That sounds like something House would say actually."

I sigh. "You can go back to House."

"You dated House? For how long?"

I take a deep breath through my nose then breath out through my mouth. "Yes, House and I dated for a few weeks. We slept together once in College then again a few months ago while we were dating. Anything else you want to know?" I say slightly bothered that she's able to get me to talk to her so easily.

"Want to go out Wednesday?"

I frown. "You're very good looking and you're amazing in bed but…"

"You're still in love with House."

"Y…" I happen to look out the glass door and stop in my tracks wide eyed seeing House. I sigh. "Well I can almost guarantee that you have a job here as of now." I sit down at my desk and hold my head in my hand. "House how long have you been there?" I say a little louder than I was with Hadley.

He comes in frowning. "Hadley leave."

She doesn't move. "This has to do with me too."

I sigh. "House I'm not in the mood for your games. Just tell me what you heard and then leave."

"She's the one that you fucked the night we broke up, you told her all about us, that she's bi, and you still love me."

I frown. "Ok. Now leave."

"Not even going to try to refute any of that? And theres something else but not until Thirteen leaves."

"Her name is Remy."

"Fine. Remy leave. Better?"

"Just say it House."

He frowns. "Fine. I didn't realize how much what I said affected you."

"Remy, I'm going to yell at him. You really shouldn't be here for this. Please leave." I say as calmly as I can.

She walks out when I ask, thank god and as soon as she does I whisper-yell at him. "You didn't just say it you wrote it too! You meant it. Here's some free advice. Women do not like being called worse than a whore House! Of course it's going to affect me! I have emotions you know!"

"I didn't mean it. I was mad."

"I don't care if you were mad or not! If you hadn't said anything we would have been fine! But you had to make one of your stupid little comments to make sure I felt like shit. Well mission accomplished House. Go teach your fellows."

"I shouldn't have said anything."

"I just said that. Now go. Teach your fellows. And choose the ones you want." I try to get some work done and ignore him.

"Fine." He walks out and I go back to work relieved.

* * *

I love reviews!


	14. Houses POV Chapter 14

I can't believe she hooked up with Thirteen! Or that Thirteen is bisexual. That's even hotter than Cuddy and Cameron would be, and it's actually happened. "Thirteen can I speak to you in my office?"

"Do I have too?" She responds quickly.

"If you'd rather I could talk to you out here."

She sighs. "Is it about what you found out when you spied on my meeting with Lisa Cuddy?"

"What did he find out?" Cut throat bitch asks.

"No clue. I have a feeling I'm about to find out." Thirteen says getting up and going to my office. I follow her.

"You banged the bosses boss?" He says impressed.

"You slept with her too. More than me."

"One time more."

"She was your boss when you did it. She was just a babe in a bar when I did it." She sighs. "So when does everyone find out?"

"I don't know yet. It depends."

"On what?"

"How much it bothers you. I know you don't want anyone to know."

"Fine. I'm not begging you though." She frowns.

"Ok. Don't have too. Could buy you time though." I say being an ass partly because it's who I am and partly because I'm mad and jealous that she slept with you.

"I'm not begging." She looks at me. "You're pathetic. You're jealous that I jumped Cuddy and you can't deal with it. Just get it over with."

"Why did you do it?" I ask.

"She's hot."

"I was dating her."

"Before I slept with her." She frowns. "I wouldn't do that to someone. And you called her worse than a whore! You wouldn't have done that if you loved her." I catch a movement at the door and smirk. "Hey Cut throat bitch."

She spins around quickly. "What?!" She sees cut throat bitch and groans. "What do you want."

"You slept with Cuddy?!"

"Before I knew she was the dean here." She sighs.

"No fair Cuddy will favor her over me!"

"It was a one night stand. I'd be surprised if she knew my real name."

"Remy." Cuddy says. "What's going on here?"

I frown. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to give you a case." She frowns. "I repeat. What's going on? All I heard is It was a one night stand. What was a one night stand?"

"When you fucked her." Cut throat bitch responds.

Cuddy looks shocked. "When I what?"

"Fucked her. You know. All naked. Moaning?"

Cuddy looks mad. "I did no such thing." She frowns.

"So there was no hook up? And you were never with House and House never called you a whore?"

If looks could kill CTB would be dead. "Who told you any of that bullshit?!" She seeths.

"I was eavesdropping on House and Thirteen."

Cuddy frowns. "You really are House if he was a woman."

"Are you done denying it?"

Cuddy sighs. "If anyone finds out I'll destroy all of you. And seriously stop discussing this kind of stuff at work."

"Well the boss being bi is interesting." CTB responds.

"I'm not."

"You screw men and women."

"Doesn't mean I'm bi." She scowls. "If you must know I'm pansexual. Like I said. If anyone else finds out…" She trails off.

"What is that?" CTB asks.

"Google it. Or don't." She clears her throat. "So the file. Carissa Carmen. She is a thirty-eight year old woman. Currently pregnant, has had three ectopic pregnancies from artificial insemination. The baby she is currently holding is an in vitro baby. She had a stroke today at work."

Thirteen looks curious. "Is the baby ok? And how did that get to diagnostics?"

"She has an external heart rate monitor on. The baby is fine. And it's in diagnostics because there was no reason for her to have had a stroke."

CTB pulls out her phone and smirks. "I can see where House was coming from. You'll do anything that moves!" Cuddy glares at her but doesn't say anything. "I don't here a denial."

"I really don't like you."

"I told you she favored Thirteen!"

"Because she's not a bitch!" Cuddy fires right back.

"It's not my fault you're a whore!"

She turns on her heel and storms out without responding clearly upset. Thirteen goes after her. "Cuddy are you ok?" I follow them wanting to hear.

"I'm fine." She goes to her office and Thirteen follows her in and so do I. "Get out of my office."

"No." Thirteen responds. "Are you ok?"

"House you too."

"Pretend I'm not here."

She scowls at me and goes to work. "I'm fine. Dr. Volakis' opinion doesn't matter to me."

"Then why'd you storm out."

"Because I'm tired of being called a whore!" She sighs. "House get out." I get up and hide.

"You aren't a whore."

She sighs and doesn't respond.

"You know you aren't a whore, right."

"Well I don't get payed so…"

"You aren't a slut either."

"But thats the problem. I really am."

"What makes you say that?" She says frowning.

"I'm working."

"Fine, where do you live? I'll come over and we can talk."

"You aren't coming over to mine!"

"You know where I live, you come over."

"No."

"Then what makes you say that? Because you aren't."

Cuddy sighs. "Fine." She hands Thirteen a paper with her address. "I get home at 7."

"See you then." She walks out brushing by me.

"House?" I come in.

"Yeah?"

She scowls at me. "Stop eavesdropping."

* * *

Review please!


	15. Cuddys POV Chapter 15

**Thank you for all of these wonderful reviews! Sorry that it's been so long since I added anything but I have a lot of chapters to add now! Enjoy!**

* * *

It's around 7 when the doorbell rings. I answer it grimacing. "I really didn't want to talk."

"Too bad."

"Fine." I step aside and let her in.

"So why?"

"Because." I sigh. "I need alcohol. Want some?"

"Nah. You can't have any either."

"My house. My rules."

She sighs. "Cuddy why do you think you're a slut."

"Because I am."

"You aren't."

"I've had more sexual partners than most people have."

"So?"

I laugh thinking about it. "Houses hookers have had less sex than me."

"So what?"

"I don't want to talk about sex."

"What do you want to do then?"

"Drink."

"Why?"

"Because I like alcohol. And I like sex."

"You must have loved college."

"I was too busy worrying about securing a job to party back then believe it or not." I sigh. "I didn't start to _really_ party until I got my job at PPTH."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Want a drink?"

"No. I'm good. You shouldn't have any either."

"But I want too."

"Do you drink every night?"

I frown at her. "Are you implying I'm an alcoholic?"

"Do you?"

"No."

"Then no."

"Good." I go get myself a drink and sit on the couch.

"What do you want to do?"

"Go to bed."

She raises an eyebrow. "Are you trying to kick me out or trying to get in my pants?" I roll my eyes.

"I don't sleep with employees."

"House."

I sigh. "Yeah he was my boyfriend first. And look where that got me." I down my drink and pour myself another.

She takes it from me. "You're cut off."

"My house. My drink. And I've only had one."

"Too bad." She puts it down.

I frown and grab it back and drink some of it. "Don't touch it."

She frowns. "You're awfully protective of your alcohol."

"Get out of my house."

"You sure aren't an alcoholic Cuddy?" She asks concerned.

I sigh. "I like it. But I can live without it."

"You just choose not too." She says sarcastically.

"Screw you."

"You have."

I glare at her. "I'm not addicted. If you weren't here I wouldn't be drinking at all." I sigh. "Go home. I want to go to bed." I mutter, "Or get bedded."

"Have fun." She says sarcastically. "You should talk to Wilson or something. You need to talk to someone."

"Thanks. I _so_ needed that. Go home." I get up putting away the bottle and going to my room. "You can let yourself out."

She follows me to my bedroom. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm going to go to my room, put on a nightgown and go to bed. Go home." I sit on the bed waiting for her to leave.

She sits next to me. "You still love House."

"Yes." I sigh. "We've been over this."

"Would you take him back?"

I shrug. "Maybe. I mean I love him but… The night we slept together he came back over and left a note on my door. It said couldn't go one day, never mind one month. Slut." I frown.

She looks confused. "What's with the month thing?"

"We were talking and he grabbed my ass and I jumped getting wine all over me. I said something, I don't remember what. He said but Mom, I told him not to call me Mom, he did, I said no sex for a month. Please leave." I get up grabbing a nightgown to wear to bed.

"Cute."

I sigh. "Thanks. I'm getting changed now. Please leave."

"Why, I've already seen you naked."

I blush. "I wasn't your boss then. And I'm not horny now. And I wouldn't be with you again even if I was." I sigh and go to my bathroom and get changed.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm your boss! I don't sleep with employees unless I have really strong feelings for them."

She shrugs. "Ok. But you were definitely a good lay."

I blush. "You weren't bad yourself." I look at her. "Look, if you want to be friends I would like that, but if you're looking for a fuck buddy I'm not interested. Ok?" I sit on the bed. "I'm really tired."

"I'd like to be friends. Although if you offered to fuck me I wouldn't stop you." She smiles at me looking down my body.

I roll my eyes. "Please stop that."

"Well you're hot and I don't think you're wearing a bra."

"I'm going to sleep. I don't wear bras to sleep. Go home." I lie down under the covers and frown when you don't move. "Please leave."

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired and want to go to bed."

"Why?"

"I'm tired."

"Fine." I feel her get up and turn off the light as she leaves.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow."

"See you around." She says and leaves.

I go to bed.


	16. Thirteens POV Chapter 16

When House gets too the office he immediately calls me into his office. "Thirteen my office now."

I follow him in. "What?"

"Why were you at Cuddy's house?" I roll my eyes and walk out. He follows me. "Where are you going?"

"Cuddy's office."

"Why?"

"Because you're asking me about something that involves her."

"Did you do her?"

"Ask her." I sigh and knock on the door. I come in.

"What do you…" she sees House and sighs. "What?"

"Did you screw her again?"

She frowns. "No. And if this is only about who I do and don't sleep with you can leave."

"I want to know."

"What do you want a list of everyone I've ever slept with?!"

"Sure."

"Well I don't have one." She frowns. "I don't even know all there names. Or how many. Now get out."

I frown. "You don't know their names?"

She sighs. "I'm lucky I remembered yours. We all know I sleep around. You don't always remember the name of the person you've known for one day." She frowns.

"Dr. Cuddy…" Cameron trails off having heard the last thing she said.

Cuddy looks shocked when she sees her. "Damnit!" She frowns. "What? Why are you here?"

"I was going to say I have a case in the E.R. that I think House would like…"

"Was?"

"You sleep around?"

Cuddy sighs. "Don't tell anyone about that. Can I see the case?"

"It's for me."

Cuddy rolls her eyes. "I'd still like to see it."

Cameron hands it to her looking down. "Why were you talking about you sleeping around?"

Cuddy frowns. "Pretend that didn't happen."

"Please tell me?"

"Because House is jealous and thinks I'm sleeping with Dr. Hadley."

"Are you?"

"No. We're friends. Thats it." Cuddy sighs. "I don't need to justify my sex life to anyone in this room. Drop it."

"Sorry Dr. Cuddy." Cameron frowns.

"And I'm serious. Please keep this to yourself. I would prefer to keep my sex life between my partners and myself."

"Then why is Thirteen here?"

"Because House is jealous that I'm not sleeping with him."

"But Thirteen is a woman."

"Do you have a problem with my sexuality Dr. Cameron?" Cuddy asks raising an eyebrow a little threateningly.

Cameron frowns. "You're bisexual?"

"No."

"But you've been accused of sleeping with a woman… Are you a lesbian?" She asks confused.

"No."

"Then why were you accused of sleeping with a woman?"

"I'm pansexual. Now drop it."

"What is that?"

"For gods sake! Drop it!"

"I'm just curious."

"In the words of someone else who knows I'll fuck anything that moves. Now get out. And keep this to yourself." Cuddy says losing her temper and raising her voice.

"And in the words of someone who isn't bitchy?"

Cuddy smiles for a second then frowns again. "I don't like people based on gender or sex. Will you please keep this to yourself? Everything since you walked in the door, or slightly before?"

"So what do you like them based on?"

She shrugs. "Personality."

"Because you know oh so much about people you don't even know the names of." House says sarcastically.

"Screw you House."

"You have." He replies.

"I swear to god House, shut up!"

"How do you not have a STD by now Cuddy?" House asks being cruel.

Cuddy frowns. "Going to ask how I've never been pregnant next?" She's clearly hurt but trying to hide it.

"No, I know you're barren."

Cuddy looks shocked, then angry. "I swear to god I'm going to kill you House!" She takes a deep breath. "Get out."

"Why so you can cry in peace?"

"I'm not barren."

"Really because I do remember you saying you were."

"I hate you." She barely whispers in defeat. "Just get out."

"Are you ok?" Cameron asks concerned.

"I'm fine. And I'm NOT barren." Cuddy frowns. "Everyone leave, please." She reads the case. "House this is your new case." She throws it to him. "Now get out of my office."

"I don't want this case." He responds.

"I know. And I don't want you to flaunt the fact that I can't have a kid in my face!"

"I thought you weren't barren." House says sarcastically.

"I'm not."

"Can't have a kid?"

"I'm not barren."

"Then why can't you have a kid?"

"I'm infertile ok?!" She takes a deep breath. "I can carry a child but I can't conceive naturally." She frowns. "Get out of my office. And don't say anything about this. House take the damn case, Cameron I'm fine you don't need to say anything about it, and Thirteen please make sure House doesn't say anything." She pretends to go to work but I can tell she's just trying to get us to leave. House leaves frowning about the case.

"I'm sorry Cuddy." Cameron says then walks out.

Cuddy stands up and goes over to the couch in her room. "Leave." She says clearly close to crying.

I sit next to her and hug her. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"That doesn't mean I'm not sorry for you."

"Thanks. Can you please leave?"

"No."

She frowns. "Please? You have a case."

"Why? House will just make me miserable when I get there."

"Because I'm going to cry." She says simply and clearly telling the truth. "Please leave."

"I hope you feel better soon." I get up and walk out.


	17. Cuddys POV Chapter 17

I go home at the end of the day and get dressed in a tight v-neck top and skinny jeans with strappy heels and put my hair up in a ponytail. Then I drive to a club and get a drink. "Hey." I cutish guy comes over to me smiling flirtily. I look at him. He has blue eyes and brown hair, he's a little taller than me. He's dressed nicely and has a tattoo on his arm of a heart.

I smile back at him. "Hey. I'm Lisa. Your name is?"

"Jack. Buy you a drink?"

"Sure."

"What do you drink?"

"Uh… I'm not that picky. I'll have whatever you have."

We both end up with a beer. "So, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a doctor. What about you?"

"I'm a teacher."

"Cool. What grade?"

"Not nearly as cool as a doctor. And 7th grade."

"Thanks. You like what you do?"

"Not really. I used too but now they all just sit there and play on their phones." He shrugs. "You like what you do?"

"Yes. Love it."

"You have any kids?"

"No. You?"

"Yeah. One."

"Boy or girl?"

"Girl."

We talk for a while and then he asks if I want to go to his place. He's cute and seems nice enough. I say yes and we go back to his place, with me following him there in my car. We get there. We go to the bedroom and he kisses me. He isn't a very good kisser but I'm ok with that. He starts to strip me and I let him stripping him myself. He pushes me back on the bed kissing my neck then breasts. Then he moves back up to my mouth kissing me again. I'm a little disappointed that he doesn't do oral but as long as we have sex I'm fine with it. He slips a condom on and starts to fuck me. He's kind of small which isn't his fault but I don't enjoy it as much as I want too. He cums, but I don't. After he falls asleep I get dressed and let myself out. I go home and see that someone let themself in. No one has a key and I don't know how they got in so I go in cautiously. "Hello?"

"Hi." House responds.

"Get out of my house!"

"Who was it this time?"

"Who was who?"

"Your fuck buddy."

I sigh. "I'm going to bed. Get out."

"Gender?"

"Get out!"

"Did they make you cum?"

"House!"

"I'm going to take that as a no."

"Get out of my house!" I glare at him. "How'd you even get in?!"

"Your spare key."

"Get out." I sigh and go to my room turning out of my lights on the way there and trying to go to sleep after stripping and putting on a nightgown, mad that House is there. I hear my door open. "Get out of my room."

"I'm sorry for what I did this morning."

"Yeah, you sorry? Don't think so." I don't even bother to turn on the light.

"I crossed more than one line. I shouldn't have done it."

"You shouldn't. But you did. And you'd do it again and you know it. Get out of my house." I feel the bed shift. "Get the fuck out of my bed!"

"But it's comfy."

"House, what is pissing me off more than you already have going to do?"

"Piss you off more, duh. And I'm not trying to piss you off." He puts a hand on my arm.

"Don't touch me!" I push his hand away. "Get out. I'm going to sleep."

He lies down next to me. "Me too."

I sigh. "If you don't get out I'm calling the police and charging you with breaking and entering."

"No you won't." He replies smugly.

I get up and go to my couch and try to sleep there because at least that's not big enough for him to try to lie next to me. "Get out of my house."

He moves my legs and sits then puts them on his lap rubbing my foot. "Why?" He grabs the blanket from my chair and puts it over me.

"Stop being nice."

"What?"

"Stop being nice!"

"Why?"

"Because it's easier to hate you when you're being an ass. And I really want to hate you right now. So get out. And be an ass."

"I don't want you to hate me."

"Maybe you should've thought of that before you kept saying I was barren!"

"I'm sorry." He keeps rubbing my feet and legs.

"What are you doing?" I make no effort to stop him, it feels good.

"Giving you a massage."

"I'm not having sex with you."

"Ok. I'm still giving you a massage."

"Don't touch my genitals."

"I won't."

"Thanks." I say sleepy.

"Do you want wine?"

"No. Thank you." I say really confused.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I fall asleep and wake up when he gently shifts me and starts to rub my back and moan. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"I dunno." He rubs my back some more and then my neck. It feels unbelievably nice.

"Well it feels great. Thank you."

"I'm sorry for everything."

I sigh. "It really doesn't matter if you're sorry or not. That was unforgivable."

"Did you cry?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"No."

"No you didn't or no it doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter. And I didn't."

"How many times have I made you cry?"

"House, this is nice, don't ruin it."

"Ok. I'll drop it."

"Thank you."

"Seriously, who was it?"

I sigh. "Drop it."

"Not this one."

"His name is Jack. He's a teacher. Happy?"

"Is he a good lover?"

"No."

"Was Thirteen?" He presses a little harder as he asks.

I wince. "Ow! Someone's jealous."

"Sorry." He relaxes a little.

"I'm tired."

"Is she?"

"Yes."

"How good?"

I sigh. "House drop it."

"How good?"

"I came three times. Now stop it. I don't want to talk about my sex life." I get up and go to my room. "Goodnight House."

"Three times?!"

I shrug. "She knows her way around a clit." I turn off the light.

He sits next to me. "Want me to finish your massage."

"Sure." I flip over so that he can finish.

He gives me a massage again. "So how are you?"

"Good."

"Good." He finishes and leaves while I fall asleep.


	18. Wilsons POV Chapter 18

When I get to work in the morning I have a note from Cuddy on my door. I call her confused. "What's with the note?"

"I need to talk to you."

"When?"

"As soon as possible. Have you had breakfast?"

"No…"

"Want to get breakfast with me?"

"Sure. Where?"

"Meet me in my office in 5 minutes. We can carpool."

"Ok."

I hang up and go to her office 5 minutes later. When I get there she has her purse on her arm and her jacket on. "Come on."

I follow her to her car and we get in, then drive to dennys. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

She sighs. "House."

"Oh." I frown. "What did he do?"

"What do you know he did?"

"Nothing lately, other than yell about that brain biopsy, and that was weeks ago." I frown. "And that's weird. Usually he shares everything he does to make your life difficult with me."

"He really hasn't told you?" She looks down. "We were dating for a few weeks, after the biopsy."

"Were?"

"Yeah. I told him something and he used it against me."

"Would you mind telling me what?" I ask kindly.

She looks at me. "Don't judge me."

"I won't."

"And don't tell anyone. Please."

"I won't. I promise."

"I sleep around a lot."

"Oh… Ok… So?"

"So he called me Mommy and I told him not to, and he did it again and I said no sex for a month, and he said 'like you could last that long.'" She frowns looking at her lap.

"Oh." I don't know how to respond.

She takes a deep breath. "I broke up with him when he said that. Then I went out. He left a note for me."

"What did it say?"

She sighs. "It said 'You can't go one week never mind one month. Slut."

"He did that!" She nods. Was that even what were you doing?"

"Does it matter?"

"No. I'm just curious."

"Yes. I went out and had sex. Happy?" She frowns. "It didn't turn out well for me anyways."

"Was he not good?"

"She was the best I've had in a while."

"She?"

"Yes."

"What was bad then? Did she have a STD?"

"No… It was someone who is now an employee. I didn't realize that at the time she would be."

"Who was it?"

"She doesn't want anyone to know she's bisexual."

"Oh. Who knows you are?"

"I'm not."

"But you dated House and slept with a woman."

"I'm pansexual."

"Oh. Who knows?"

"Some of the people I've had sex with, House, the woman I slept with, Cameron, you, and someone who overheard."

"Cameron?"

"House came to my office and confronted me about it, because he found out who I slept with and Cameron walked in when I said 'You know I sleep around.' Before I realized she was there. Then she found out I was pansexual and…" She stops realizing I don't know the last thing.

"And?"

She sighs. "House wanted to hurt me." She looks down. "I've been trying to get pregnant for a while. I'm infertile, but I can carry a child if I use in vitro. House knew I was trying and he kept saying I was barren. I corrected House after he said it enough times."

"You're infertile?"

"Shut up Wilson."

"Are you using in vitro?"

"Yeah."

"Who's the father?"

"I don't know yet."

"Who are you considering?"

"I don't know. A few sperm donors and I was going to ask you, but I don't know anymore."

"I'd do it if you wanted."

"Thanks." She smiles at me.

"Why did you need to talk today? Not some other day?"

"Because last night House came over to my house while I was out and waited for me. But it was weird. He was really nice to me. He gave me a massage! The House I know wouldn't do that."

"What?"

"He gave me a massage."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"I don't know what to think about that."

"It was just a massage? He didn't try to get into your pants after?"

"It was just a massage. He didn't even try to touch me that way."

"I think he's trying to win you back."

"I think it might work."

'Really? He called you a slut!"

"Yeah. I also said that he was calling me a whore and he said whores are paid."

"And you're going to forgive him for that?" I respond shocked.

"I don't know." She sighs and more mouths than says. "I think I love him."

"Everyone knows that."

"What?"

"That you're in love with House."

She raises an eyebrow, "Apparently I didn't get the memo."

"Oh come on. You two are too awful to each other not to love eachother. Or else you would have fired him the week, hell the day you hired him."

"How would I have loved him back then?"

"He told me he slept with a babe named Lisa in college."

"So? Lisa is a common name."

"Lisa Cuddy however…"

"Yeah ok. He didn't even know my name in college."

"Obviously he did."

"We slept together. But we didn't care about eachother."

"Obviously he did."

"No he didn't."

"How would you know that?"

She frowns. "Because we were friends. We got drunk and had sex. He didn't speak to me for ten years."

I look at her confused. "Was it bad sex or…"

"It was very good sex."

"For you or him?"

"Both I think."

"Maybe he wished he didn't want to fuck up your relationship."

"How the fuck would not talking to me after screwing me help a relationship!?" She looks around realizing people are staring and looks down embarrassed and asks for the check.

"You're really mad about that."

She takes a deep breath. "Yes. I'm furious that he never called me. I did like him. But he didn't like me, clearly."

I frown. "Or he's just an idiot who doesn't know how to deal with his feelings. You know he doesn't know how to deal with his feelings."

"Doesn't mean I can't be hurt by him being an ass."

"Ok, but he loves you."

"Yeah." She says acting like she only half believes it.

"You never considered House as a donor?"

"I… no."

"Why not?"

"I would love to have his baby. But I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"It would be a daily reminder of what I can't have."

"You are so in love with him."

"I don't know that I can forgive him."

"But you think that you can."

"Not if he did it again."

"Where did you go on your first date?"

She blushes. "A strip club."

"He brought you to a strip club?!"

"Yeah."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because I told him I wouldn't have sex with him on the first date."

"You didn't?"

She sighs. "I sleep around. That doesn't mean I can't refrain from sex."

"I didn't mean that."

"I know. I'm not mad. I'm just tired of everyone calling me a slut. It gets annoying real fast."

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"How did the date go?"

"I made a friend. Her name is Lindsay. She's a waitress. Then House and I ate dinner. And I uh… House and I made a deal and I got a lap dance." She's blushing.

"Deal?"

"Nothing. It wasn't anything important."

"Ok."

She sighs relieved. "Thank you."

"You sure you can't tell me who it was?"

"Why do you want to know so bad?"

"Curious."

"One of House's fellows."

"So either Thirteen or CTB."

"They both know."

"Thirteen?"

"Her name is Remy Hadley."

"So her?"

"No. I just don't like the nickname."

"CTB?"

"Amber Volakis."

"Don't like her nickname either?"

"Hers is more fitting."

"So you don't like her. So Thir… Dr. Hadley."

"Or I liked her then and I don't now for a good reason."

"What reason?"

"She didn't know what pansexual meant so she googled it and said 'you'll fuck anything that moves!'"

"Oh. Was it her or Hadley?"

"Ask them. I dare you."

"I will."

"Have fun." She gets up and goes to the car after paying the bill and drives us back to work.


	19. Houses POV Chapter 19

I storm into Cuddy's office. "What the hell did you tell Wilson?!"

"What did he say to you?"

"That I was an idiot."

"With him so far."

"For letting you dump me."

"Still agreeing."

"So I should have just refused to allow you to break up with me?"

"No you should have not called me a slut!"

"What did you tell Wilson?"

"You called me a slut, I am a slut, we went to a strip club for our first date, I got a lap dance that night, we fought, the thing about whores getting paid, that I slept with either Remy or CTB, and that you came over last night and gave me a massage."

"You told him that you're a slut? But you aren't a slut."

"Your words. And it's true anyways."

"No it's not."

"A slut is a woman who has a lot of casual sex with multiple partners. I am a woman, I have sex a lot, it is rarely the same partner. I'm a slut."

"Fine, you're a slut. Happy?"

"No. What do you want?"

"What do you want me to say? If I say you're not a slut, which you aren't, you'll deny it. If I say you are you'll be hurt."

"I want… I don't know what I want."

"Will you go on a date with me?"

"I don't know…"

"I'll give you another message after." I smile at her. "Please?"

She smiles. "When?"

"Tomarrow?"

"I have plans."

"Doing what?"

"Stuff."

"Drinking? Sex?"

She glares at me. "I do have self control. And I don't have a problem."

"What are you doing then?"

"My parent's anniversary."

"So drinking."

"Hopefully." She frowns. "I hate going to family things."

"Why not?"

"How serious do you plan on being?"

"I don't know yet."

"Well if it ever get's serious enough to meet my mother you'll understand."

"I'm more likely to marry Wilson than I am to meet someones parents."

"I always knew you had a thing for him."

"Ha-ha. Want company for your parents anniversary?"

"You would end up drugging my mother or something else stupid and House like." She crosses her arms over her chest.

"Aw come on."

"Will you behave?"

"Yes."

She sighs. "Fine. But if you join in with her I'll kill you. And if you do something idiotic I'll kill you."

"I'll behave."

"Good." She kisses my cheek gently. "Please don't fuck this up. I want to be able to trust you. Date you." She sits down. "Go to work." I walk away smiling.


	20. Cuddys POV Chapter 20

House comes over to my house at seven to pick me up. "I'm not riding on the back of that thing to my parents anniversary."

"Keys." He holds out his hand and I hand him the keys.

"The address is already programmed in the GPS." He drives some of the way there then puts his hand on my leg and I sigh. "House we are going to my parents. I don't want to be thinking about sex."

"Aw you're no fun."

"Sorry." I lean back in my seat and feel his hand

slide up a little. "House. I said no." I frown at him moving his hand. He concentrates on the road most of the rest of the way, making light conversation. When we get to my parents house he pulls me into a tight hug and kisses me senseless in front of the door before knocking. I hiss at him. "House!"

"What? Did you not like the kiss?"

"My Mom doesn't need more things to say about me!"

He rolls his eyes. "Who cares what she thinks?"

"Clearly I do!" I smile when I hear someone come to the door elbowing House to make him shut up. "Hi Daddy." I kiss Dad's cheek. "This is House."

"Hi sweetheart." He pulls me into a bear hug then eyes House. "If you hurt her…" He trails off menacingly.

"Daddy!" I blush. "Leave him alone."

"Nice to meet you." House says more politely than I thought possible. Dad just nods and lets us in. When Dad can't tell he whispers in my ear. "Daddy?"

"Shut up House."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to get mad at you right now." He laughs and smiles at me. "Ok."

Mom walks in from the backyard and smiles at me. "Lisa." She frowns at House. "Is this your new boyfriend?"

"Mom." I smile. "His name is House."

"That's a… unique name."

"It's his last name. Dr. Gregory House."

"That guy that broke your heart in med school?"

"Mom!" I frown. "I need to stop telling Julia things." I sigh. "House this is my Mother."

"Didn't you just sleep with him once then he never called you?"

"Mom! Please stop talking." I say tensely.

"You were young to be having sex." She says eyeing House.

"Mom that was twenty years ago!" I frown. "I'm going to go see if Daddy needs help with making the hamburgers. Happy anniversary." I walk away pulling House with me.

House follows eager to get away from her. "Judgy much?"

"That's an understatement." I go over to Dad. "Do you need help?"

He smiles at me. "I see you ran into your mother." He turns to House. "Did they both make it out alive?"

House laughs. "I think so."

"So House was it? Last name I assume. So you're a doctor as well?"

"Yes. Head of Diagnostics."

"What's that?"

"I figure out the cases no one else can."

"More like you sit on your ass." I reply jokingly.

"Well I'm not the best at pacing around thinking."

I frown glancing at his leg. "Sorry."

"What did she do to you?" Dad replies seeing the guilt in her eyes.

"Nothing."

"I cut out most of his thigh. It's why he limps."

"I would've done the same thing."

"You pushed Stacy out of your life for consenting to it!"

"Do you really want to fight right now?"

"No." I mutter.

"Stacy?" Dad asks.

"Ex girlfriend." I think about it. "You have a thing for short brunettes." I smirk at House.

"Naw you both have really fiery personalities." He leans down to my ear and whispers so Dad can't hear him. "And exceptionally hot bodies."

I blush and smile at him. "House behave."

"But Mom!"

"For the five trillionth time House! Don't call me Mom!"

"Mother?"

"House!"

"Madre?"

"House I swear to god I'll kill you one day!"

Dad laughs. And House uses it as ammo. "Mayi?"

"How many languages do you speak?"

"Thirteen. Although I can't figure her out."

"House…"

"Well?"

"Not here."

"Who's Thirteen?"

"A doctor. It's her nickname."

"Why don't you want to talk about her?"

"Because…" I can't think of anything.

"Because you dated her?" Dad asks and I gasp.

"What? I… why would… What?" I ask confused.

"I know you aren't straight."

"Why would… How…"

"I saw you kiss that girl in eighth grade."

"Oh…" I look down. "Mom doesn't know does she?"

"What don't I know?" Mom says walking over.

"Nothing." I say quickly.

Mom narrows her eyes. "Don't lie to me."

I frown. "Nothing Mom."

"I feel like you're avoiding me."

"I just think House has more to talk about with Daddy. So I thought maybe we could hang out around here instead of talking about girly things."

Mom rolls her eyes. "Julias here."

"Why don't you go see the kids. I'm sure they want to say hi to Grandma."

"I'm sure they want to say hi to Auntie Lisa too." Mom counters.

"I'll be back later House. If you need me I'll be somewhere on the property." I give him my 'sorry' face and go to see Julia and the kids. "Hey Jules."

"Hey Leis!" She kisses my cheek and spies House. "Whos that?"

"House. He's my boyfriend."

"House?"

I grimace. "Gregory House."

"That asshole who never called you?!"

"Yeah, thanks for telling Mom about that by the way!" I frown at her. "And I love him and that was twenty years ago. It doesn't matter anymore."

"You know I tell Mom everything."

"Really?" I frown at her. "Steve?"

"Don't you dare!" She glares at me.

"You really think I would?" I sigh. "Some mess you've gotten yourself into Jules." I smile. "So where are the kids?"

"Running around." She looks at me. "Are you ever going to have kids Lisa?"

I frown. "Not everything is about babies."

"You're a successful doctor, isn't time to settle down and have kids before it's too late?"

I sigh and take her arm leading her to the other side of the yard away from everyone. "I swear to god if you tell Mom I'll kill you."

"Ok." She looks at me expectantly.

"I'm infertile. I can't have kids." I look down. "I'm trying in vitro fertilization."

"Oh Leis!" She hugs me.

"My life was never centered around babies anyways. It doesn't matter. My life isn't like your life. The hospital is my baby."

"Still. What if House wants babies?"

"He doesn't."

"You've talked about it?"

"Yes. He knows."

"How long have you been…"

I sigh exasperated then remember she's not a doctor. "I could never. I'm not menopausal. I still have eggs and they can be fertilized, but not naturally. I was born with something wrong with my fallopian tubes." She stares at me blankly and I sigh. "Jules it wasn't something I could control. I didn't just wait too long. I'd have the same problem if I was twenty."

"What's with the cane."

I'm confused lost in the dust from the sudden change in subject. "What?"

She nod's to House who's walking over to us. "His cane. Why does he have a cane?"

"He had a clot in his leg and a lot of the muscle had to be removed. Now he's on pain medication and needs a cane to walk." As if on cue he takes a handful of vicodin and I glare at him. When he gets to us I take his vicodin.

"Hey!" House tries to grab it from me and I put it in my pocket.

"You're going to overdose!" I frown. "You just took at least six. You're supposed to take two."

"My leg hurts."

"Conveniently after talking to my Mom." I frown. "You don't take them for headaches!" I laugh. "Or else I'd take one."

"Hey I'm not that bad am I?" Julia asks uncomfortable. "Is he an addict?"

"No you aren't, I was joking. And once again don't tell Mom. She's already going to judge us enough." I look at Julia. "Julia House, House Julia."

"Hi. You're the sister right?"

I frown at him. "Oh so polite House. And yes she's my sister."

"Asshole right?" Julia responds. "The one that banged my sister and never called her after."

I glare at her. "Julia!"

"I was in college! I thought it was a one night stand." He tries to defend himself frowning.

I sigh and kiss Houses cheek. "I know House. It doesn't matter what she says." I give her a pointed look.

"Does it matter what Mom says?"

"If you tell her anything I've told you I'll tell her you're having an affair with your husbands best friend." I say threateningly as a response the threat I felt.

"She'd think you were lying."

"I'll get a paternity test on Henry."

"You'd need Steves DNA."

"Or Kyles. That would come out negative, wouldn't it Julia." I glare at her.

"You wouldn't."

"If I have to listen to Mom bitch about my sex life and my choice in boyfriends all day and it's partly your fault I might."

"Leis!"

"Jules!" I look at her and say in my treatinging work voice, "I'm an administrator remember. I had to step on a lot of people to get where I am, exploit them, sometimes without proof, and I would do it here too."

She looks shocked. "Are you this big of a bitch at work?"

"Bigger." I walk away with a very impressed House following me. "I can't believe I just did that."

"It was unbelievably sexy."

I roll my eyes at him. "Shut up."

"Kiss me and I will." I peck him on the lips and he pulls me closer with one arm and kisses me passionately. I don't want to make a scene, and I like kissing him, so I let him kiss me. When we break away he smirks at me. "You really think you were going to get away with that little peck?" I blush noticing Mom gaping at us, Dad smiling seeing I'm happy, Mary, Julia's oldest kid, making kissy noises, and the boys, Kyle and Jack, looking grossed out. Christie, Julia's youngest daughter starts singing 'Auntie Lisa and Boyfriend sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G'

"House everyone's looking at us." I whisper to him embarrassed.

"The great Lisa Cuddy embarrassed?" He laughs tickling my sides.

I jump and swat at his hands. "Shut up House." I take a deep breath still blushing. "I'm going to go pee. You can endure the awkward silence alone." I whisper to him and go into the house noticing, to my dismay, that Mom follows me.

"What the hell was that Lisa?!" Mom says as soon as the door closes.

I turn to face her after grabbing a glass of water. "It was my boyfriend kissing me." I take a sip of my water as calmly as I can manage. "I didn't mean to have everyone stare."

"It looked like he was trying to swallow your tongue!"

I blush again. "I didn't know he was going to do that."

"But you let him."

I sigh. "I like kissing him."

"There were kids there!"

"We were kissing not having sex!" Mom looks horrified and I frown. "I need to use the restroom." I brush past her and lock myself in the bathroom for a few minutes, then wash my hands even though I didn't go and come back out and go out to the backyard where Dad is talking to House, so I go join them. "What you talking about?"

"You." House responds.

"What are you saying?" I look at House warningly.

"Nothing I don't think you'd want him to know."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"What he say about me?"

"Apparently you're not a very nice boss."

"House! If you'd actually do your job I could be nicer to you! And as it is I think I'm very nice to you! If I wasn't you'd be fired by now!" I frown at him.

"Sometimes you yell at me when I don't do anything wrong."

"Name one time."

"When you were yelling at me for when CTB found out-" I cut him off with a glare.

"First of all not here, or now, or ever! And secondly if you could just keep your goddamned mouth shut she wouldn't know anything!"

"CTB?" Dad asks.

"Cut throat bitch." House pipes in not so helpfully.

I sigh. "Her name is Amber Volakis House."

"CTB suits her better."

I turn to Dad. "One of Houses employees. He had them numbered then when he got to ten or so left he called them by their personalities. Amber is a CTB in his eyes, and Remy didn't let him know much about her so she got stuck with thirteen, her number from when there were forty applicants."

"Oh…" He says a little confused. "What did she find out?"

"Nothing you want to know about." I mutter.

"I'm curious now."

"Nothing I want you to know about."

"I remember when you used to tell me everything." He says smiling, clearly remembering back to when I was that little.

"It's about my sex life Dad."

"Got it. Subject dropped." He says laughing.

I roll my eyes. "What else did he say about me?"

"You're a sucker for massages."

I smile. "He's good at giving massages. And I'm not good at staying mad at him."

"What'd he do?" He says eyeing House.

"We had gotten into a fight and some cruel names were exchanged."

"Who started it?"

"Kind of both of us. It started out as playful teasing. We're fine now. You can stop looking at House that way."

"I kinda got that you're good seeing as how you were eating each others faces a few minutes ago." He says teasingly. I blush which makes them both laugh.

"Shut up both of you!"

"Want a repeat performance?" House says to me getting closer.

"Not if you want a ride home." I say backing up a step.

"Aw what's wrong?" House says making kissy faces and noises like a little kid. "Do you not love me?"

"L… Love you?" I stammer. "We… uh… House!"

He realizes what he said. "I didn't mean to… I'm sorry."

Dad senses we need a tiny bit of privacy. "I'm gonna go check the burgers." And he walks away.

I look at House. "I… We've only been on one date House."

"I don't want to pressure you. I didn't even think about it. I shouldn't have asked that. You don't have to answer." He looks like he's beating himself up for the stupid slip of the tongue, ruining a great moment.

"I do."

"No you don't. I won't be mad I promise."

I roll my eyes. "Not I have to, you idiot!" I say playfully then look at him almost shyly. "I do love you."

He smiles like a buffoon. "I love you too."

I take his hand and lead him to the car so we won't have people staring at us and kiss him passionately. He kisses me back, and we kiss for a while until I feel someone pull on my skirt and see Christie. "You two kiss a lot." She giggles.

I blush. "We really really like each other." I respond picking her up and kissing her cheek. "Whacha want Christie?"

"I wanted to know if I could have your hamburger, seems you aren't eating."

"Lunch is ready?"

"Yeah. Grandma said you were sinning somewhere and didn't need food."

I frown. "Grandma was wrong. We aren't sinning. It's ok for grownups to kiss each other if they really really like each other like your Mommy and Daddy or Auntie Lisa and House. Come on, lets go get lunch." House and I come back, I'm still carrying Christie, and Mom glares at me when she sees me.

"She didn't see you did she?" I sigh and put her down sitting next to House.

"We were kissing, not sinning. And even if we were doing what you think we were doing it's not a sin. We're in our forties not our teens for gods sake!"

"You aren't married."

"Or dead! I'm in my forties Mother. I'm not going to abstain forever. I love House." I get a hamburger off the grill and cut it in half giving half to Christie. "As long as Mommy says you can have that half, I'm ok with it. Is it ok Jules?"

"Uh… Yeah…" She's obviously distracted by me standing up for myself and I put the half on a plate and give it to Christie.

"As much as you did in Med school?"

"It's not a sin. And if you think it is, then you shouldn't do it. As far as I'm concerned you can stay out of it." I take a deep breath almost visibly shaking, and House grabs my hand sensing that and trying to help me calm down.

"Well I don't want any grandchildren out of wedlock."

"What are you going to do, not get them a Hanukkah present?" I frown. "What I do with my body hasn't been your concern for almost thirty years. Not that you were that observant the years that you had a good reason to pay that much attention." I concentrate on my food and not the angry look she's giving me.

"I paid enough attention. And just because you can doesn't mean you should every opportunity you get!"

"Are you trying to imply what I think you are, Mother?"

"If there weren't children here I wouldn't be implying anything."

I take a deep breath. "You know nothing about me." I say with venom in my voice. House squeezes my hand and uses eye gestures to make me look at my father who looks desperate for this to end.

"I know plenty about you. I mean you are part of me!"

I sigh. "Fine. You know everything about me." I look at Dad. "Can I go check something real quick? I'd need to use Greys Anatomy."

He looks confused then realizes I want to calm down in his study and tosses me the key. "I hope you find what you need." He looks relieved.

"You can't leave until you cleared your plate Lisa." Mom says.

I look at my plate and see I've barely touched it. "I'm full." I get up and go to Dad's study with House trailing behind me. When I get in I go straight to the beanbag chair in the corner with the teddy bear on it and pick up the teddy bear hugging it to myself and sitting in the chair breathing in through my nose and out through my mouth like Daddy taught me too when I was little and I felt angry or anxious or scared. House sits next to me in a chair watching me. "Please don't stare at me." He stops staring at me and just sits there letting me calm down. When I'm feeling better I get up putting the teddy bear back where it was.

"What was that?" He doesn't ask making me feel stupid even know I looked like a little girl only ridiculous because I'm almost middle aged, he just asks curious.

"It's how Dad taught me how to deal with negative situations that I couldn't escape from. He'd let me into his office and I could just sit there hugging my teddy bear or reading one of his medical books for hours while Mom and Julia made cookies or got ready for Julias first date."

"Oh." He hugs me and kisses my head. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah. I just don't want to ruin Dads anniversary." House and I come back out and give Dad his key back.

"You find what you were looking for?" Dad asks taking the key and putting it in his pocket.

"Yeah."

"What were you looking for?" Mom asks.

"I was looking to see if the symptoms one of the patients at work has matched what I thought they had, and I didn't want to forget, so I texted one of the doctors what it was."

"What was it?"

"Sickle Cell Anemia. It was a strange presentation." I go to eat and Mom takes the food. "You said you were full."

"Ok." I sit there not touching the food. "Happy Anniversary Dad, Mom."

"Thanks Honey." Dad responds. Mom just kind of grunts a response.

"House and I should really get going."

"So soon?"

"We have work in the morning."

"Yet you find time to sin."

I sigh. "We have days off." I kiss Dad on the cheek then Julia and her kids and Mom leaving her to fume about what I said.

"Bye Lisa. I love you."

"I love you too Daddy. You're welcome to come up anytime." My eyes drift to Mom for a moment. "Just give me a warning first."

Dad notices and sighs. "I wish you and your Mother could get along better."

"I know. I'm sorry Daddy. I really hope you have a good anniversary" I come back over to him and give him a hug. "I love you Daddy." I kiss the top of his head and go over to Mom and give her a hug and a kiss on the head as well, more out of obligation than anything else. "I love you Mom."

"I love you too." Daddy responds. "Your birthday is in a couple weeks, why don't your Mom and I come up then?"

I smile fakely. "Ok. We could have dinner after work."

"You're going to work on your birthday?"

"People don't stop getting sick or being born or breaking bones just because it's my birthday."

"There are other doctors in the hospital."

"I'm the only dean of medicine in the hospital."

"I'll cover for you." House pipes up.

"Like hell you will! You'd end up ordering tighter nursing uniforms, ordering half the staff to do something they'd hate you for just for the hell of it, releasing coma guy, downloading illegal material onto my computer, stop me when you see how that'd be a bad idea!"

"Good idea, already do, then where would I watch tv?, already have."

"What? You better not have!"

He shrugs. "I was bored and you were at a meeting."

"Gregory Hugh House!" I glare at him.

"Lisa Marie Cuddy!" He smirks. "Have Wilson cover for you."

"So you can steamroll over him and get whatever strange procedure you want at that point? I don't think so."

"I'd be taking the day off too."

"Why?"

"It's your birthday. We could have a nice day together."

I fake check his temperature and lymph nodes. "Are you ok? Are you a clone? Where is the real House? The one that hates birthdays, and religious holidays?"

He grabs his vicodin out of my pocket. "Ha!" I try to grab it back. "You better not take any for another hour at least House!" I frown at him.

"The real House outweighed the stupidity of the occasion to his chance of future fornication."

"The fact that you just said that lowers that chance considerably." I frown at him knowing if nothing else, my Mom will have a disgusted look on her face.

"Your boyfriend does drugs?!"

"They are legal. It's vicodin for the reason for his limp." I sigh. "If you want you can come over for dinner on my birthday. We really should go."

"We'll see you then." Dad responds.

"Love everyone. Bye." I walk away with House in tow.


	21. Houses POV Chapter 21

On the way to Cuddy's house after the anniversary lunch I smirk at her. "Are my chances of being allowed to give you birthday sex really that low?" I rub her knee.

"No, but getting 'thank god we survived my parents house' Sex is out of the question."

"Aww… Come on."

"Not in the mood."

"At least some good came out of the visit."

"What, my parents are coming up on my birthday."

"No, we said I love you for the first time." I start to slide my hand up her leg and I feel her uncross her legs for me and I smirk. I keep sliding them up then slide them into her panties.

She moans lightly very wet. "House…"

"What?"

"We are 45 minutes from my house."

"So?"

"So wait until we are close enough to actually get there , if you're going to do that."

"Fine." I wait until we are 10 minutes from her house and do it again, she's still very wet. She moans and moves against my fingers as I tease her clit and rub and finger her. She almost cums several times but I pull back. "Wait for me."

She moans frustrated. "I don't wanna!"

I laugh. "Almost to the house."

"Hurry up!" She bucks against my finger as much as the seatbelt will allow when I hit her just right. We get to the house and can't get in fast enough. She doesn't even try to get me to the bedroom, just pushes me against the couch stripping both of us in a frenzy. As soon as we're both naked she climbs onto me, careful not to put much weight on my bad leg and starts to move at a hard and fast pace, moaning and kissing me.

"I think you're hurting yourself!" I say through moans and trying to slow her down, with my hands on her hips.

"What does it matter?" She says through moans as well trying to keep the pace up, but being slowed by me.

"It matters. What, are you trying to give yourself vaginal bruising or tearing?" I kiss her and shift us so I'm above her and go at a much slower pace, but we both enjoy it. We cum at the same time, and after a minute I get off her sitting down next to her on the couch.

"I wasn't going to bruise my vagina. I just wanted it hard and fast." She says resting her head on my shoulder.

"It felt like you were going too." I kiss her head.

"I wasn't."

"Ok." I kiss her head again. "Wanna go to bed? I'm tired."

"You wanna stay the night?"

"Sure." We go up to the bed still naked and fall asleep.


	22. Cuddys POV Chapter 22

Several weeks go by and it's my birthday. "Happy birthday!" House says knocking on my door in the morning.

"Thanks." I smile at him. "Goodmorning."

"I can make in a great morning." He says cheekily waggling his eyebrows suggestively and walking in pulling me to the bedroom.

"My parents are coming up!"

"We've got hours." He lies me down after stripping me and stripping himself. He kisses down my body gently stopping at my core and licking and teasing me. I moan and move against his mouth. "Oh my god!" I moan again.

"I'm House, although I can see how you could mix it up." He smirks up at me and goes back to licking me out.

I blush and roll my eyes. "Shut up." He licks and kisses me expertly until I cum screaming and pulling on his hair. "Oh my god House!" I breathe heavily. And gasp and moan when he suddenly enters me. "Oh my god!"

"Seriously if you keep calling me god I'm going to have you call me that everywhere." He laughs and I roll my eyes moaning and screaming. I buck my hips up at him as he hits my g-spot.

"Fuck!" I scream as I cum again. He keeps going, intencifying my orgasam and cums himself shortly after. We lie next to each other for a few minutes. "That was great birthday sex. I should have more birthdays." I smile at him.

"Or you could just take the day before your birthday off so you're parents aren't coming and we could have sex all day."

"Mmmm…" I smile then sit up. "We need to get ready."

"Shower?"

"Yeah. You waiting for me to go after or are you going in with me?"

"I'll wash you up. One time offer by the way." We take a shower together and he washes me, including my hair, giving extra attention to my breasts of course. I lean back onto his chest and let him. When we're both clean we get out and dry off then get dressed. The doorbell goes off before I have time to dry my hair, so I put it in a damp braid behind my head on the way to the door.

"Hi Daddy. Hi Mom." I kiss their cheeks and let them in.

"Your hair is wet." Mom comments.

"I just took a shower."

"So your boyfriend isn't here yet?"

"Actually he's in the living room." They follow me.

"Hi Mr and Mrs Cuddy." House says his hair also wet. I curse internally.

"His hair is also wet."

"He just took a shower."

"Here?"

"Yes." I sigh.

"Why?"

"Because he was dirty."

"With what?"

I sigh. "Semen."

"You two had sex!"

"Yes. I like sex. It's my birthday. I believe the technical term is birthday sex." I frown at Mom. "Can we please just have a nice day?"

Mom sits across from us eyeing the couch. "What do you want to do today Lisa?"

I watch her and sigh again. "The couch is clean. We were in my bed. Can you please not eye all the surfaces in my house that way?"

Dad sits on the couch next to me with House on the other side. "Happy birthday sweetheart."

"Thank you Daddy." I kiss his cheek. "How's work?"

"Same old. You?"

"Good."

"What about you House?"

"My boss keeps telling me no on necessary biopsies."

"She doesn't need a spinal cord biopsy! She needs a nerve biopsy, I'll give you that, but it doesn't need to be a spinal cord!" I frown at him. "You just want it for the trial for your leg!"

"Spinal cord is most effective."

"Most dangerous." I frown at him. "No work today. It's my birthday.

"We should still be in bed." He kisses my neck. I blush pushing him away.

"No we shouldn't."

"That's disgusting." Mom says frowning.

"You've never had sex?" House asks sarcastically and I glare at him.

"I'm married."

"You weren't." House responds.

"How dare you!" She says.

"House!" I glare at him. "Don't start anything."

"Do the math. They've been married 43 years. You turn 43 today. She was very pregnant when she got married. And I may not be a gynecologist but I do know that a baby is in the uterus 9 months not 1 and a half."

Mom glares at him. "I never had sex and never called after." She turns to me. "Or never called him if he didn't call."

"Oh my god Mom! That was 20 years ago! I realize you don't like him or you don't like me or some combination of the two but I love him and I don't care if you approve or not." I take a deep breath. "If you'd excuse me I need to go dry my hair." I get up and walk away feeling my mom glare at me flabbergasted.

She gets up following me. "Lisa Marie! You do not talk to me that way!"

"No mom. I don't usually talk to you that way. But I'm done with you always judging me and my sex life!"

"Maybe if you didn't jump into bed with any man who will have you I wouldn't judge you!" I turn around.

"Say it." I glare at her. "Don't imply. Say it. Or shut the fuck up about it!" I yell at her, done with her judging me.

"I don't want my daughter to be a slut." She glares at me.

"I don't want my mother to hate me. You don't always get what you want." I go to my room pushing past her and slam the door angrily then pace around the room.

I hear dad talking to mom in the hall and then hear House knock on the door softly. "Cuddy?" He comes in and hugs me. "Are you ok?"

I take a deep breath knowing how hard he's trying to be what I need, by the fact that he's here now and not running home. "I'm fine."

"That was a big fight."

"It's only been building up for 43 years. I'm fine."

We sit on the bed and he just holds me wordlessly for a while. Then someone knocks on the door. "Lisa?" It's my Dad.

"Yeah Daddy?" I open the door and he comes in sitting on the edge of the bed next to me.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" He looks at me concerned.

"I'm fine." I smile at him halfheartedly.

"Those were some mean things you and your Mom said to each other."

"I know."

"You should apologize to each other."

"Why? Neither one of us were lying. I'm not taking it back and she's not wrong anyways so why should we apologize?"

"She was wrong Lisa! And so were you."

"I don't know if I was or not but she wasn't. I am a slut. She doesn't apologize about anything anyways so even if I wasn't we wouldn't be apologizing to each other."

"Lisa, I don't know anything about your sex life, thank god, but I do know you aren't a slut."

"I go out and get laid at least once a week. Rarely by the same person twice, when I'm not in a relationship. I'm a slut. We don't need to talk about this. I'm fine."

Dad frowns. "I didn't need to know that, and you aren't a slut. And you aren't fine. And your Mom doesn't hate you."

"No. She just loves me less than Julia." I sigh. "Would it make you happy if I apologized to her?"

"She doesn't love you less either."

"How often did I go sit in the chair and hug my teddy bear or read one of your books because Mom and Julia were at the mall, or baking cookies, or getting Julia ready for a date?" I look at him. "Almost every friday, and the weekends, and sometimes the weekdays too."

"You were never interested in those things."

"Yes I was. When I had a date, I had to plead Mom to let me go, and most of the time I had to change the date and sneak out. I only went to the mall around holidays which ok, I'm not the biggest fan of the mall, but I'm always cooking."

"You snuck out?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Your Mom is out in the living room crying you know."

I look at him. "I'll go talk to her if you want." I get up and go to the living room. "Mom?"

She looks up tears rolling down her face. "I don't hate you Lisa."

"I'm sorry for accusing you of that." I look down.

"This is the part where you say you aren't a slut and I agree with you."

"That's not going to happen." I frown. "I'm really sorry."

"Why isn't that going to happen?"

"Because I don't feel like lying right now."

"You aren't a slut."

"I fuck strangers at least once a week. When I'm not in a relationship at least." I sigh. "Excuse my language."

She raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything about it. "Why did you think I hated you?"

"You know how I spent a good chunk of my time when I was home in that beanbag in the corner of Daddys office?"

"Yeah… You like medicine, so what?"

"I sat there when I was sad or angry or jealous."

"Ok…"

"When you and Julia were at the mall, or getting her ready for a date, or making cookies or something." I sigh. "You never let me join in. Always said I'd burn the cookies. You never let me on a date. Most of the time when I wanted to go on a date I had to sneak out."

"What about what you and I did all alone?"

"Like what? Argue?" I sigh. "You see Julia as this perfect daughter. Married. Kids. But she's not so perfect." I frown. "And then theres me. A slut with no spouse. Can't have kids." I take a deep breath. "I'm not that bad. I have a boyfriend who loves me, I'm a successful doctor…" I trail off not really having anything else in my life right now.

"You can't have kids?"

I laugh to myself. "Of course that's the part you got out of that." I sigh. "I'm infertile. I couldn't have kids no matter when I tried."

She looks at me with pity. "I'm so sorry Lisa."

I frown. "I have my job. Did you even hear anything else I said?"

"You aren't a slut."

"I am."

"You aren't. And I love you."

"I think I know more about my sex life than you. And I love you too."

"I know Julia's not perfect. And what did you mean by that by the way?"

"Nothing."

"You meant something."

"Then ask Julia. I'm not going to tell you."

"Why not?"

"I don't like it when you meddle in my life so why would I help you meddle in hers?" I frown thinking.

"Why did you say spouse?"

"What?"

"With no spouse. It makes more sense to say husband but you didn't. Why?"

I frown. "I just did. Does it matter?"

"Yes."

I sigh and sit down on the arm of the chair she's sitting in. "Mom I'm pansexual."

"What is that?"

"I don't only like guys. I just like who I like. It has nothing to do with gender."

She frowns. "Bullshit."

I stand up. "Ask Dad. He saw me kiss a girl in 7th grade I guess. He told me at your anniversary when House started talking about one of the women I've slept with." I look at her shocked expression and frown. "I'm not lying."

"But why would you like women when there are men everywhere?"

"Why would you like men when there are women everywhere?" I counter. She looks shocked and gets up to get Dad. House is talking to him in my room and we come back and Mom frowns when she sees Dad sitting on the bed.

"She's had sex on that!"

"We've had sex on our bed and the kids came and slept on that when they had a bad dream. As long as they aren't having sex on the bed right now I don't see the problem."

"Did you know your daughter isn't straight?" She says frowning.

"Yes I did."

"Why did you not tell me!"

"If she wanted you to know she'd tell you."

"She's slept with women!"

"I kind of figured if she kissed them she'd sleep with them eventually."

Mom opens her mouth and closes it. "We're leaving."

"I'm not leaving. It's her birthday."

"You weren't there for her birth!"

"I was at a medical conference in a different state." He takes a deep breath. "You can leave if you want. I'll call a taxi." He hands her the keys and gives me a hug as Mom storms out in a huff.

"You've got a good man Lisa." He says squeezing my shoulder. "He could put up with that without leaving."

"I'm more surprised than you." I smile at House and kiss his cheek and he pulls me down to him. "House!" I squeal. "Sorry Daddy." I get up helping House up and whisper in his ear. "If you behave I'll give you a BJ when Dad leaves."

He smiles and nods happily and clearly going to be on his best behavior. "I'm holding you too that."

"I figured." I roll my eyes and grab both of their hands. "Where we gonna go Daddy?" We end up going to Carrabbas and having a nice time. When we get back Dad goes home and House and I have sex again. I end up giving him the BJ but he licks me out again so I didn't mind. He sleeps over and we cuddle and fall asleep together.


	23. Houses POV Chapter 23

I wake up in the morning slightly disoriented and smile seeing Cuddy and lift up the blanket and look at her breasts smiling. She wakes up and pulls the blanket down around her and says tiredly and slurring a little. "Goodmorning."

I pull the blanket up again smiling. "Goodmorning."

She pulls it back down. "Stop that."

"I can't not say hi to Patti and Thelma!" She rolls her eyes.

"They say I'm tired not horny." She rolls over and tries to go back to sleep. "Goodnight."

"It's morning."

"I'm sleepy."

"I'm not." I kiss her neck.

"No." She moans and pulls up the blanket to her net.

"Why not?" I kiss her ear.

"I don't want too!" She faces me. "No."

I kiss her and get up. "I'm gonna go pee." She rolls over and tries to fall back asleep. I come back out and get dressed and lie next to her and she cuddles into me in her sleep. I hold her letting her sleep.

A little while later she cuddles into me more and starts talking into her sleep. "House. I don't want too."

I look at her confused. "Want to what?"

"I want a mango."

I laugh and shake her awake. "You want a mango?"

She laughs. "What? Why would I want a mango?"

"You said you wanted a mango in your sleep and didn't want too. I don't know what but apparently I wanted too."

"Probably sex. And I like mango." She shrugs.

"Which brings me back to do you want mango?"

"Sure." She shrugs pulling the blanket around herself and gets dressed. She turns to me when she's dressed and we go down to her kitchen and I peel a mango and cut it up giving it to her. "Mango M'lady." I bow jokingly and she laughs.

"Why thank you gentle sir."

I laugh. "Gentle my ass." I kiss her cheek and steal a piece of mango.

"My mango!"

"Want it back?" I say putting it in my mouth.

She rolls her eyes. "You're a butt." She kisses me taking the mango back into my mouth and eating it, then I wrinkle my nose at him. "Happy?"

"That wouldn't work if I did that again would it?"

"Don't know."

I steal another piece of mango and smile at her. She rolls her eyes. "I'm not kissing you again." She finishes the mango and I eat my piece. "What do you want to do?"

I pull her closer to me so that we're pressed flat against each other and smile at her. "I want to kiss."

She laughs. "Fun." She kisses me and then goes to her couch and sits down. "So what do you want to do now?"

I pull her closer to me with me hand on her hip. "What do you think?"

She laughs and kisses me. "I think you like sex."

"And you don't?"

She frowns. "Shut up."

"I wasn't talking about that." I kiss her. "I meant sex is fun. Most people who have it like it, I'd assume."

She kisses me back and gets up. "I need to pee."

"Fine, I'll be in your bedroom."

"Ok." She smiles and goes into the bathroom. A minute later she comes back out wearing a teddy and I moan, she blushes. "I know, I look stupid."

"You look sexy." I pull her too me looking at the teddy still. She blushes deeper.

"Thanks…" She kisses me pushing me down and looks at me. "You're wearing too many clothes."

I laugh and help her take off my clothes so I'm just wearing my boxers. "Better?" I kiss her flipping us so that she's underneath me.

She rolls us back over. "I'm on top this time." She kisses me again.

"But I don't want to be on the bottom." I see her glance at my leg and I frown covering it with the sheet frowning. "I can still handle sex." I sigh.

She looks at me. "Sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I just want to be on top. It has nothing to do with your leg."

"Why?"

"Because I like being on top."

"Why?"

"Why do you like being on top? It's fun."

"Anything that involves sex is fun."

"Not everything. Most things I'll agree." I try to flip us again and she closes her legs stubbornly. "I want to be on top."

"Can't always get what you want." She gets up to get dressed. "Doggie style?" I say trying to compromise.

She bites her lip and nods smiling. "Ok." She gets on the bed stripping both of us and kisses down my body and gives me a BJ.

"I thought you didn't do BJs. This is the second one."

She scowls at me. "I don't do cumming in my mouth or deepthroating." She stops. "Although if you don't like it…"

"No! I like it!" She smirks and goes up to kiss me anyways, then she gets into the position. We fuck hard for a while. She cums three times, loudly, making me feel quite good. "So you had fun?"

She rolls her eyes. "I like sex. And you're good at it."

"Three times."

She blushes. "So?"

"Three." I smile proudly.

She rolls her eyes at my expression. "Maybe I should have tried to hold it in more. Your ego is too big as it is."

"Bigger than Greg Jr?"

She rolls her eyes. "I've seen bigger."

I frown. "Hey!"

"Well I have." I smirk. "Mens egos are so easy to pop."

"Doesn't mean you should make a sport of it!" I frown at her. "I've had tighter too."

She frowns but shrugs. "You could not have any at all. So I'd shut up if I were you."

"Well I could stop having sex with you for the bigger comment."

"But you won't."

"Like you would?"

"Never know."

"You'd be too worried I would be getting it somewhere else."

She frowns. "Why? Would you cheat on me?"

"Doubt it."

She starts to get dressed. "I'm hungry."

I frown confused. "I said doubt it and you aren't going to try to argue with me?"

"What can I do? If you cheat on me I will never forgive you, but I can't stop you." She frowns.

"I would never cheat on you."

She frowns. "I'm still hungry."

"What do you want?"

"I don't know." She goes to the kitchen and looks in the fridge. "I'm making a sandwich. You want one?"

"Sure."

She makes two sandwiches and gives me one. "Want to watch tv?"

"Sure." I grab the remote and turn on the tv and go on demand and put on porn and she grabs the remote from me right after I bought it and glares at me.

"We are NOT watching porn!"

"Why not?"

"Because watching other people fuck is not fun or appropriate!"

"Sure it is."

She frowns turning off the tv. "How much did that cost?"

"17.99 plus tax."

"House!" She sighs. "I don't want to pay 20 bucks for porn I'm not even going to watch!"

"Then watch it. It can't be that bad."

"Watching sex is boring. Having sex is the fun part." She smiles at me.

"It can be hot to watch sex."

"I don't think so. And we aren't watching porn together. End of discussion."

"Fine."

"Thank you." We finish our meals and she leans over and kisses me. "I love you." She kisses me again.

"I love you too." I push her underneath me and kiss her again.

"No. I'm not going to be underneath you again until you're under me." She kisses me flipping us and I groan.

"I like being on top."

"Sorry. So do I." She kisses me unbuckling my pants and pulling my shirt out of my pants, then she strips me and strips herself and kisses me again.

"Can I please be on top?" I try nicely.

"After." She puts me inside herself and starts to move slowly moaning.

I grab her hips pushing up into her faster than she was moving and she gasps. "I'm in contro…" She moans. "Control." She slows us down and kisses me again.

"You like it fast too!"

She rolls her eyes at me. "I like this too." She continues to move slowly over me then speeds up as she gets closer to her orgasam.

"God Cuddy!" I moan close to cumming myself.

She smiles and kisses me and shudders as her orgasam overtakes her moaning and screaming out my name along with obscenities. I pull out smiling after I orgasam and start to pet her head as she rests on me carefully avoiding my bad leg. "I love you." She smiles at me.

I scoff jokingly. "You just like me because of the sex."

She laughs. "I'd probably be with Remy if that's all I wanted." She kisses me when I frown. "You're one of the best men I've slept with."

"But not the best you've ever had?"

"She made me cum three times the first time we had sex. It's hard to compete with that." She sighs. "I didn't mean to offend you, I was being playful. And you made me cum three times earlier so…" She kisses me again. "Have I told you I love you yet?"

"I love you too." I kiss her back.

Someone knocks on the door and she jumps and wraps herself in a blanket opening it a crack and seeing it's Wilson she sighs. "Call first!" She frowns.

"Can I come in?"

"Uh… yeah. One second."

"Why? What's going on in there?"

She opens the door a bit more so he can see she's wrapped in a blanket and he blushes. "I can come back later."

"It's fine. We were done. Just cuddling."

"Cuddling? Doesn't sound like a random lay… Is House in there?"

She sighs. "Let me go get dressed."

"Ok. Can I wait in the livingroom?"

"Uh…" She blushes.

He frowns. "Remind me not to sit on your couch anymore."

She laughs. "I'll be back in a minute." She closes the door and comes back. "Get dressed. And do you want him to know or are you leaving?" She says while getting dressed herself.

"Why? You're ok with him thinking you were just with a stranger?"

"If you aren't ready for him to know, yeah. I already told him I'm slutty." She helps me get dressed.

"I'll stay." I frown. "And you aren't a slut."

She rolls her eyes. "And you aren't a cripple."

"I'm not? Cool! Mind reminding my leg?"

She laughs. "Shut up!" She opens the door for Wilson. "You said you didn't want to sit on the couch." She lets him in smiling and follows him into the living room. "And yes I was with House not a stranger. He's on the couch." She glances at the TV and frowns at me. "House!"

Wilson blushes seeing the porn. "What?" I ask feigning innocence.

"I already told you no porn! And I have a guest besides you!" She grabs the remote and changes the channel then turns it off.

"I was confused. You gave me mixed signals."

"I clearly said no!"

"You said no porn then proceeded to fuck me senseless. They both have to do with sex…"

"God House! Wilson doesn't need to know anything about our sex life!" She blushes and sits next to me frowning at me.

"You called me God a few…" She stops me with a slap across the chest.

"Shut up!" She hisses blushing.

Wilson is also blushing but looks a little amused and clears his throat. "I was going to say happy birthday…"

"It was a very happy birthday, wasn't it." I say suggestively which gets another slap.

"House!" She sighs. "Thank you Wilson. And disregard the idiot with the cane."

"How was your birthday, aside from whatever House is talking about, which I probably don't want to know about."

She kind of grimaces. "My parents came up."

"Why are you not smiling about that?"

"My mom and I got in a major fight." She sighs. "But when she left Daddy…" She blushes. "I mean my Dad, House and I went out to lunch which was nice."

"You still call your Dad Daddy?"

She sighs. "Shut up."

Wilson laughs. "Sorry. What was the fight about?"

"My parents got here just a little early so my hair was still wet from my shower, and House had showered here too so his hair was wet and my Mom noticed and brought it up, asking why. Then she flipped when I answered her. Then she eyed the couch and several other surfaces and acted disgusted when my Dad sat next to me on the couch. Then House said something inappropriate."

"Did not!" I protest cutting her off.

"You said we should still be in bed! Then you accused my Mom of having sex before marriage."

"Correctly!"

"Still! Boundaries!"

"How would he know anyways?" Wilson asks confused.

"I was born a month and a half after my parents wedding."

"Oh. Continue?"

"My sister Julia had told her about House and I spending a night together in College, although I don't know why, and she brought that up and I said I love him and don't care if she approved or not and walked away. She followed me and said I don't talk to her that way and I said I don't usually but I'm done with her always judging my sex life and she said something like maybe if I didn't jump into bed with any man who will let me she wouldn't judge me and I glared at her and said to say it or leave me the fuck alone about it and she did. She said I don't want my daughter to be a slut." I frown and squeeze her hand. "And I responded with I don't want my mother to hate me but we don't always get what we want and went to my room and slammed the door like a little kid."

"She actually called you a slut?! But she's your mother!"

"She called me a slut." I frown. "And I said she hated me."

"Then what happened, or is that when she left?"

"House came in to calm me down while my dad did the same for my mom then my dad came in and we talked for a while and he convinced me to apologize. I ended up telling her why I thought he hated me then ended up saying something like you see Julia as this perfect woman, married, kids. But she's not perfect. Then theres me. A slut with no spouse, can't have kids, I'm not that bad, I have a boyfriend who loves me, I'm a doctor. She got out of that that I couldn't have kids then tried to get me to tell her what I meant by Julia not being perfect. And she caught that I said spouse not husband. I told her I was pansexual and she said bullshit. Then I told her my dads known for a long time and she confirmed then stormed out and went home." She frowns. "The rest of the day was good though."

"Oh." Wilson frowns. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She sighs. "It was building up for most of my life anyways." She smiles. "How was your day?"

"Same old."

"Sleeping with any new patients?" I smirk at him.

"What?" Cuddy looks at him and Wilson who has the 'I killed the puppy' look on his face. "You slept with a patient?!"

Wilson who looks down. "Uh…"

"Are you insane?! Do you know how many laws that breaks?!" She looks shocked. "I thought you were supposed to be the responsible one!"

"I'm sure he used a condom."

"House." She frowns at me. "Behave."

"I'm not the one screwing a patient."

"No, you're the one screwing me. So shut up if you want that to continue." She smirks and turns back to Wilson. "Why'd you do it?"

"I like her." He frowns.

"Either you were dating before and you shouldn't have become her doctor or you liked her after and you should have either ignored it or referred her to another doctor. You know better Wilson!"

"I'm sorry."

"You're fucked if anyone finds out." She sighs. "Telling House was probably a bad idea."

"I didn't. He figured it out."

"Oh." She slaps me. "Leave Wilson alone." Then she turns to Wilson. "Leave the patient alone."

"Sorry." Wilson says.

"You better behave. Both of you." She gets up and gets a glass of water. "Either of you want anything?"

"Scotch."

"No." She comes back out.

"You asked if I wanted anything." I whine.

"No alcohol."

"Fine. I'm thirsty."

She hands me her water. "Here."

I roll my eyes and take a sip. "Thanks." I give it back. "I want a kiss."

She rolls her eyes. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want a kiss right now." She smirks.

"Why, don't think you could stop?"

"You aren't irresistible you know."

"Then kiss me."

"No. If I do you'll say I couldn't resist a kiss." She turns on the TV.

"Just one kiss."

"Fine." She rolls her eyes at me. "One." She kisses me and laughs against my mouth when I pull her head closer to me and keep kissing her. She kisses me back and I pull her onto me and she pulls away. "House!"

"What?"

"You pulled me onto your lap." She's getting off me blushing and swats at my hands when I pull her back by the hips. "House!" She blushes deeper when Wilson laughs.

"What?" I kiss her neck and she moans lightly then pushes me away.

"House! Stop that!"

"You liked it."

"We have a guest!"

"My statement stands."

She rolls her eyes and tries to get off me again and I pull her back again. "House!"

"Cuddy!"

She frowns. "Let go of me."

"But you like kissing."

"I don't like being watched while kissing. Let me go!" She tries to get off again and glares at me. "House I'm serious."

"Oh I thought you were Cuddy! Don't tell her!"

She laughs. "House shut up."

I kiss her again and she kisses me back then rolls under me then off the couch successfully escaping. "Sneaky bitch."

"It worked though." She smiles at me.

"Can't believe you did that though."

"Well I don't approve of sex while there are other people around and I think Wilson agrees." She glances at Wilson whose both blushing and laughing.

"Well you're hot but no thanks." He says still laughing.

She frowns. "Uh… thanks?"

He sees her and frowns. "Sorry."

She rolls her eyes. "Only House could ever get away with that."

"I can't always." I add in glumly.

She frowns at me. "You called me fuckable! I was wearing something nice, not slutty!" She sighs and adds. "And you get away with a hell a lot more than most men would."

"House!" He says frowning at me. "I really hate being your goddamned conscience!"

"I hate it too. How about you don't? Problem solved."

"I wouldn't if you would do it yourself!" He frowns. "Why did you call her that?"

"She looked good."

"That's not a compliment!"

"Sure it is."

He sighs. "You're an idiot. You're lucky she even puts up with you."

"She loves me."

"That's why she puts up with you! You shouldn't push that."

She blushes. "You can stop that now."

"Sorry."

"Thank god!" I pipe in.

"Thanks for visiting Wilson."

"Is that your way of asking me to leave?" He says getting up.

"Yes."

"Have fun." He says walking out.


	24. Cuddys POV Chapter 24

I get up and go to my room stripping on the way when Wilson leaves. "Come on." I throw my bra at him and laugh as he catches it and follows me to the bedroom. I kiss him almost naked pulling off his clothes. He kisses me back helping me with his clothes and pushes me back on the bed. I moan as he starts to kiss down my neck and breasts, he bites one softly then soothes it, rolling his tongue over it, he keeps fondling and kissing my breasts and smiles every time I moan. He kisses my stomach licking my belly button causing me to shiver. "House."

"Yes?" He comes back up to my face. Smirking.

"Hey!" I scowl at him. "Don't stop!" I pull him to me.

"Sorry." He laughs as he kisses down my body again gently pulling my legs apart when he gets there. He teases and licks me laughing as I buck into his face. "House!" I moan. "God!" My legs wrap around his neck and shoulders pushing him closer. He goes to pull away and I whimper. "Don't stop."

He sits up. "I take it you like it?"

"Yes." I moan at the thought.

"Beg."

I frown. "I don't beg."

"Then I stop." He smirks amused and I roll my eyes at him.

"I can do it myself if you won't." I smirk right back.

"Go ahead." He backs up shrugging on his shirt. I frown at him.

"House!"

"What? I thought you could do it yourself." He smirks at me.

I sigh. "Fine. Go away then."

"I wanna watch."

"No watching. Either fuck me or get out."

"I wanna watch."

"I want a million dollars. Fuck me or fuck off." He rolls his eyes throwing his shirt off and kisses me.

"You're hot naked."

I roll my eyes and kiss him again. "Thanks." He kisses my neck again then he enters me. I moan and move against him wrapping my legs around him. "Faster!" I moan and kiss him again trying to flip us over and failing. "House!" He keeps me under him but speeds up. I moan and scream as he hits my G-Spot. "Fuck!" I buck my hips up against him until I cum screaming and moaning out his name. After I cum I feel him cum a little while later. "God! Fuck House!" I scream pulling his hair. He gingerly pulls my hands out of his hair.

"Ow Cuddy." He rubs his head. "I like my hair. Keep it attached to my head?" He laughs. "At least I know you liked it."

I blush. "I liked it. Sorry about the hair." I kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kisses me and I kiss him back.

"Ready for round to so soon?" I smirk at him.

"With you? Of course." He kisses my cheek.

"Ok." I say simply kissing down his body liking the feel of his happy trail under my lips. When I get to his dick I smile up at him before sucking on his balls, when he moans I lick up the base taking the tip in my mouth. It's a unique feeling to have him harden in my mouth, but I kind of like it. He bucks into my mouth causing me to gag and I pull away from him frowning. "I hate gagging."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you."

"I know." I trace my finger up and down his length. "Fun to play with…"

"It's not playdough."

"No. It's not." I agree. I lick his length again.

After a while of me playing with him he half says half growls. "Hands and knees. Now." I look at him close to laughing.

"Make me!" I squeal as he pushes me up onto my hands and knees a little roughly. "House!" I lie down so that I'm not doing what you wanted any more.

"You do yoga right?"

"I don't know where you were going with that and I don't want to either." I frown at him still laughing.

"Hands and knees." He looks fake pleading. I smile and get on my hands and knees.

"You're lucky I like this position." I gasp when I feel his tongue on my clit surprised. "God!" I moan pushing back against him.

"Bad." He straightens me and keeps going. I push back against him again and he straightens me again. "Behave." I moan and try to turn to look at him.

"What am I doing wrong?" I look at him confused.

"Keep still." He licks me again and nips at my clit. I push against him again and jump when he hits me.

"House! Don't you dare hit me!" I look at him with a deadly glare.

"I didn't hit you that hard." He sits up.

"I don't care. Don't hit me." I shift into a more comfortable position.

"What'd I do?"

"You hit me. I will not tolerate anyone hitting me." I get under the covers.

"Who did?"

"You! Like two minutes ago!"

"I meant who hit you and actually hurt you?"

I frown at him. "Goodnight House."

"Who was it?"

"An ex." I sigh. "It doesn't matter. No one should be hitting me. Even if it was just for fun." I frown. "Goodnight House."

"I'll kill him!"

"Her." I sigh. "Goodnight. House." I say as 2 separate sentences to try to get through to him, unsuccessfully.

"I'll kill her!" He growls. "What'd she do to you?"

I turn to him. "It was more than half of my life ago."

"Tell me about her."

"No." I sigh. "Please go to bed."

"We're in bed." I frown at him.

"House not what I mean. I meant I don't care what you do as long as you leave me alone about this and don't hurt me."

"Tell me." He pokes me and turns the light back on.

I frown wincing at the light. "House. It was a long time ago."

"And it still affects you. Come on."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Who knows about it?"

"Skylar."

"Who?"

"She's my friend."

"Your Wilson? Or just a friend?"

"Not quite a Wilson but yes, she's my best friend."

"Tell me about her?"

"She's pretty. About my height, brunette really pretty hair. Blue eyes, electric blue. Why?"

"Not what I meant."

"She's more of a free spirit than me. Puts fun before work. She's smart."

"You like her."

"She's my best friend since High School. Of course I like her."

"You've fucked."

"She's straight."

"But you would've."

I roll my eyes. "Your point?"

"Don't have one." He shrugs. "Tell me about the bitch."

I sigh. "Her name is Mackenzie. That's all I'm telling you about her."

"Tell me." He frowns at me. "Please."

I look down. "She was my first girlfriend. The girl my Dad saw kissing in Jr High." I frown. "We dated for 3 years."

"What happened?"

I frown at him. "Doesn't matter." When he just raises an eyebrow at me I take a deep breath. "She was sweet when we started dating. But eventually she'd start to hurt me. Bruising my arms and legs. Hitting me. She'd put a lot of pressure on me to have sex with her… she ended up raping me." I look at my lap playing with my fingers. "I didn't realize it was rape. I didn't consent, didn't want to, but I didn't really try to stop her either…" I avoid looking at him. "I blamed myself. Thought maybe I was just doing it wrong."

He pulls me to him and frowns kissing my head when he feels me stiffen in his arms. "Cuddy."

"I'm fine."

"You were raped." He frowns.

"I also have hair. You want to tell me other things I already know about myself?" I frown at him.

"Did she go to jail?"

"That'd require a trial."

"You never pressed charges?" He looks at me shocked.

"I was in High School. I don't want that in my records. It could've messed with my job applications, college applications. Still don't want it in there." I look at him. "I don't want anyone to know."

"Why? It's not your fault." I sigh.

"Goodnight House." I turn off the lights.

"Cuddy. It's not your fault."

"Goodnight." I fidget in the bed.

He kisses me and I kiss him back. "Tell me you know it's not your fault."

"You know it's not my fault."

"Cuddy. Rape isn't your fault. Abuse isn't your fault."

"And your leg isn't your fault. That doesn't make it fun to deal with. Goodnight House." I cuddle into him and try to fall asleep.

"Did you ever go to therapy for it?"

"And tell my parents that my ex girlfriend raped me? Yeah right after I flew to Mars. Goodnight House!" I sigh and get up and get dressed and pace around, restless now.

"Cuddy."

"House."

"You should go to therapy."

"And you should shut up."

"I will if you get therapy."

"I don't want too." I look at him mad. "Stay out of my damn business."

"I think it'd help you."

"I think if you didn't hit me you wouldn't know that any of this shit happened." I frown still pacing around, unable to stay still.

"I didn't know better." He frowns. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to hurt you."

"I know. I'm not mad that you did it, you stopped when I asked."

"I still think it would help you."

"I think you need a therapist. But I'm not here lecturing you about it."

"I'll get a therapist if you do."

"I don't want to."

"We could go together."

"I don't want to."

"You should." He rolls over. "Goodnight Cuddy."

"I'll pace elsewhere." I walk away letting him fall asleep. After a while I crawl into my bed next to him and curl up with him to fall asleep.


	25. Houses POV Chapter 25

The next morning I wake up with Cuddy in my arms and kiss her awake. "Goodmorning Cuddy."

"Morning." She says lazily smiling at me. "I'm hungry."

"Don't tell my girlfriend! I shouldn't be here." I say fake panicked.

"Girlfriend?" She says fake shocked. "I thought there was only me!" She kisses my cheek.

"I know I'm a pig." I kiss her. "But you still love me."

She laughs and kisses me back. "I guess." She laughs.

"I guess? I guess! I guess I'll just have to tickle you!" I start to tickle her laughing and she kicks and flails around laughing.

"Stop it!" She screams trying to get away. I stop and kiss her smiling.

"What? You don't like being tickled?" I kiss her again.

"Laughing too hard hurts my ribs." She fake pouts smiling. "I'm still hungry." She gets up and laughs when I pull her back down. "Hey!" I kiss her again letting my hand wander her body and she stops me. "I don't want to right now."

"Ok." I let her go and kiss her. "You were hungry?"

"Yeah." She smiles and gets up. "What do you want to eat?"

"Scrambled eggs with cheese."

"Alright." She gets up and makes me eggs and we eat in silence. When we are almost done she smiles at me. "What do you want to do today?"

"I think you should see a therapist."

"I think you should shut up." She frowns at me.

"I'll go with you if you want. But I think you should go."

"Give me one good reason from the past ten years." She sighs looking at me.

"You were raped."

"More than ten years ago!" She frowns at me.

"And? If there was a 13 year old…"

"14."

"Fine. If there was a 14 year old girl who came into the clinic with bruises, being hurt, and having been raped what would you do?"

"Doesn't matter because I'm 42. I'm not 14 anymore." She frowns at me. "And I'd be very sad, my heart would go out to that girl, and I would tell her parents."

"Well you don't have to tell your parents, because you're 42, but you would have suggested therapy and you know it."

"I'm not 14 anymore. I don't have to do anything just because someone wants me too."

"Would you have?"

"Yes I would have. But I'm fine. It was almost 30 years ago!"

"Please go?"

"Will you please leave me alone about that?"

"Cuddy you were abused and raped!"

"I know!" She glares at me. "I know that. That doesn't mean I want to talk about it." She sits down.

"Please?"

"One. One damn appointment. But you leave me alone about it if I do." She frowns at me. "Come with me. If I have to go to a therapist so do you." She glares at me.

"Fine." I smile at her and kiss her cheek. "Gender matter? Dr. Stone works."

"Not someone who works at the hospital!"

"Confidential."

"The walls have ears."

"Really? Whose ears? Did we have a few Davinci situations?"

She laughs. "Fine. It's close. That's the only reason." She frowns at me. "When do I have to go?"

"Today at noon."

"You made an appointment when I was pacing last night didn't you!"

"Yup." She frowns at me. "Fine." She goes to her closet and throws on a pair of jeans and a tighter light blue v neck t-shirt.

"Wow." I smile at her. "You look good in jeans." She walks away and does her hair and makeup so she thinks she looks presentable, she looks stunning. "Ok. Lets go."

She groans but follows me. We get to the hospital and she frowns as she notices people looking at her twice realizing she was here, but she's not in her work clothes. "What's going on?" Cameron asks looking at her confused. "Why aren't you wearing work clothes?"

"I'm not here for work. As far as you're concerned I'm not here." She smiles at her and gets in the elevator, Cameron doesn't follow on and we go to Dr. Stones office.

"Dr. Cuddy." She stands up and shakes Cuddy's hand.


End file.
